A normal life?
by Robin Rider
Summary: A new home. A new family. Six brothers, all with a back-story. A sister that seems to resent you. The house is already filled with so many secrets so when Alex comes along things go off track. Add in K-unit, MI6, new and old enemies and what do you get? Alex Riders life. This time he won't be able to save everyone!
1. Chapter 1: Seven?

**So this is my first FanFiction. I've been writing this for a while, I just never got around to actually making a FanFiction account so... Yup, I hope you guys enjoy it! **

**Disclaimer: I WISH BUT SADLY NO I DO NOT OWN ALEX RIDER**

**...**

Alex inwardly sighed as the car approached his new house.

Alex had moved to America with the pleasures, after Jack had been brutally murdered, but the Pleasures hadn't understood that he couldn't just forget everything he had gone through, so now he was back in good old Britain, the new head of MI6, Mrs Jones, had been happy to set up a foster family for him.

Apparently the man who had offered to take him in was a member of MI6... which Alex was not happy about but didn't complain.

He couldn't remember the last time he had.

Alex wasn't stupid enough to think that just because he would have foster parents that MI6 would stop using him.

His last mission, when Jack had died, had left him scared for life.

He wasn't the same person he had been a year ago when his uncle died.

"Okay Alex are you ready?" his social worker, a stout man with white hair and a pointy nose asked nervously, he had to admit that the boy made him nervous he just radiated danger and his eyes where cold 'he'll fit in just fine' the man thought grimly.

Alex gave a curt nod. He didn't talk much since Jack's death and that had seemed to worry the pleasure but Alex took no notice.

They exited the car.

The house in front of them was huge, with three floors, it had a large porch with flowers on the window stills, there was a long drive way around to the back of the house but Alex and Mr Crawford had parked the car just outside so they took the short path up to the front door.

There was acres of grounds surrounding the house and Alex would bet that the back of the house was just as large.

Mr Crawford walked up the porch steps looking at the windows, he knocked loudly on the pale blue door which had the number 17 nailed on it.

Alex pulled his duffel bag on to his shoulder and stood quietly behind Mr Crawford.

A male around the age of 18 opened the door, his red hair ruffled, his fiery brown eyes sparking and a cheeky grin on his face "Mr Crawford!" he exclaimed in fake joy "how nice of you to visit" he leant against the door frame putting his hands into the super dry hoodie he wore "how may I help you?"

"Hello Ryan" Mr Crawford's smile came out strained "is your father home?"

Ryan put on a thoughtful expression "Not sure, don't take much notice"

"Jesus Christ Ryan let the man in!" an Irish accent called out behind him.

"Shut it Terry!" he shouted back "I suppose you better come in" he moved aside gesturing to the man.

Alex choose that time to move out into the open "hi" he said softly his blonde locks falling in front of his dull brown eyes.

"Hey!" Ryan exclaimed a wide grin on his face "you never told me you were bringing another one Mr C" he put his hand out "hi I'm Ryan".

Alex shook his hand firmly "Alex" they moved inside the grin never leaving Ryan's face.

"Come Mr C. I'll see if Dads in".

The inside of the house was as impressive as the outside, there was a grand wooden staircase in the middle of the hall, there were two exits at the end of the staircase, one lead to a sitting room and the other a utility room.

Ryan lead them into the sitting room.

It had double sofas spread around the room in a C shape, a bookcase covered one side of the room, a 26' plasma television screen was places above a grand wooden fireplace and a stack of DVDs and games sat in one corner.A small table sat in the middle of the room which was covered in different papers.

"Take a seat" Ryan told them "I'm going to see whose here, be right back.

" Alex took in his surrounding there was another door at the end that seemed to lead into the kitchen but apart from that he couldn't tell were anything else was.

"oh hey Mr C" a young boy around 11 wearing large framed black glasses, freckles on his small nose and mossy brown short hair exited the kitchen a sandwich in his hand "and hey?" he looked over Alex "you looking for dad?" .

Alex detected a faint Australian accent.

"Hello Steve, yes I'm looking for your father, Ryan went to find him...why don't you take a seat" Mr Crawford gestured to the sofa opposite the two.

Alex felt a blush creeping onto his cheeks as the boy studied him 'what the hell has Jones got me into' he mentally cursed 'how many are there?'

"I suppose I should have warned you" Alex looked up at the solicitor "there's 7 of them"

"Seven?" he blurted in surprise.

"Dad has a thing for strays" Steve smiled softly "you get use to it when I got here there were only 4...it's interesting"

"Terry, Jay get your asses down here now!" Ryan cried a minute later he ran in "em Ste have you seen Scotty by any chance?" he sent a nervous smile to Mr Crawford.

Steve sighed "I shall get him and Carlos, you get the twins" he sent a smile to Alex before walking out.

Ryan shifted his converse looking at Mr Crawford "em Dad isn't here, you might want to phone him"

"I'll do that Ryan, may I ask where Skylar is?"

"Em...no" he ran from the room.

Alex groaned settling his face in his hands "I've changed my mind I want to go back to the orphanage" he surprised himself into saying.

Mr Crawford chuckled "I know it's hard Alex, there disorganized which is weird because Steven is OCD but there a great family, these kids have changed so much since they've come here...well most of them...just give it a chance, if in a week you still want to come back then I'll let you" he put a hand on the boys shoulder not missing the horrible flinch.

"Okay sir" he shook the hand off.

Mr Crawford exited to the hall making the phone call.

Alex sat in silence and closed his eyes for a minute, things were going to be very different from he had imagined but maybe having this many people would help him fit in better. They would all have different personalities.

"Ah Stranger danger!" Alex was so startled at the sudden cry he jerked forward in to a fighting stance.

In front of him stood a young boy with dark blonde curly locks that covered his ears, he had a baby face with a small nose and pale blue eyes. Behind the boy stood Steve and a boy not much younger than Alex.

"Dude that was awesome!" the boy exclaimed with a heavy Spanish accent, he had black hair which curled at the ends around his forehead, a tan complexion that made his dark blue eyes stand out.

Alex relaxed settling into the seat "sorry you startled me" he said to the younger boy who gave a cheesy grin.

Steve looked tensed as he pushed his brothers onto the three seater "yea...this is Carlos" he pointed to the tan boy "and Scott" he gestured to the younger.

"Are you a ninja?" he asked in excitement his Scottish accent coming through as he babbled Steve rolled his eyes

"leave him be Scotty"

"let the little man talk" Carlos defended.

"Don't you two start" Ryan warned entering pulling a teen in by the collar "I found him in your room Car" he pushed the boy into the other three seater.

Carlos care free look was suddenly gone "I mean it Jay if you touched my stuff I'll" he broke off into rapid Spanish that Alex couldn't help but laugh at while the others looked at them blankly "_can you understand Spanish_?" he raised an eyebrow at Alex.

"Y_es I lived there for a while with my uncle when I was younger_" he answered back in fluent Spanish giving a rare smile at the boy.

"oh great there's two of them" Jay moaned in his Irish drawl pushing his messy hazel hair from his similar hazel eyes.

"Where's Terry?" Ryan asked him.

"Here no need to panic" Terry smirked sitting beside his twin brother. Jay and Terry gave each other a sly smile.

"okay finally!" Ryan fell onto the last seat on the three seater.

The front door was heard opening, and a faint conversation was held, Alex strained to hear the voice of the other unknown man.

Mr Crawford and a young man in his middle twenties with close-cropped dark brown hair and pale green eyes appeared in the doorway beside him "Alex I'd like you to meet Mr-"

**...**

**OH! I WONDER HOW ALEX WILL REACT. **

**And who is the mystery Skylar?**

**REVIEW PLEASE and tell me if I should keep writing?**


	2. Chapter 2: I'm the problem

**I had this wrote up so figured I might as well post it.**

**WARNINGS: There will be some foul language in the story, not that much.**

**DISCLAIMER: *Pout* maybe in my dreams.**

**...**

"Ben?" Alex cut in totally shocked.

Fox aka Ben Daniels stood in the doorway.

Alex had trained with him in the SAS back before his first mission and had encountered him again on his 8th mission were Ben took a bullet for him.

Ben let a wide grin show on his handsome features "Hello Alex" he greeted walking over to the teen, Alex stood to meet the man and happily returned the brotherly hug Ben offered.

"What are you doing here?" Alex asked in suspicion pulling back.

Ben gestured around him "it is my house Alex" he teased.

Alex blinked "wait...your-I- you...What?" he finally choked.

"I assume you've met Mr Daniels then Alex, he's your new foster-father" Mr Crawford explained taking his seat on the sofa.

Ben took a seat beside Alex looking over the others boys shocked faces "I hope you boys didn't give Mr Crawford any trouble".

Imminently they all protested.

"Hey I was here first"

"Ryan wouldn't let him in!"

"Jay was in my room!"

"Terry wouldn't come here!"

"Scotty wouldn't come off his game!"

"Carlos was too busy looking at himself in the mirror!"

Ben put a hand up and they slowly stopped "I'm sorry for the horror you must have faced Mr Crawford" Ben ignored the cries of 'Hey!'.

Mr C smiled softly "it's not a problem Mr Daniels I am well used to it by now" he turned to Alex "but I think we better discuss this young man, I have a review booked for a week today, a the paper work is in order and you know what to do if he gets out of hand".

Alex looked at the wooden floor in embarrassment.

Ben sat a hand on Alex's shoulder hesitating at the flinch "I'm sure he'll be fine Mr Crawford, we've meet before and got along well enough" Alex snorted "everything should go smoothly"

Mr Crawford nodded "remember what I asked you Alex" he stood "I'll find my way out Mr Daniels, once again I thank you, c'yeah kids"

Everyone said their own good byes as the man left but Terry's was heard the most "I hate that man" he murmured.

Ben glared "if it wasn't for him you wouldn't be here"

"Yea Ter wise up my man" Jay punched him.

"Hey don't hit me" he rubbed his arm.

Ben sighed "okay then I suppose I shall introduce you, guys this is Alex Rider he's 15, and go Ryan you start".

Ryan stood "my name is Ryan, I'm 18 and I'm an alcoholic" the others laughed and he sat.

Terry and Jay stood "my names Terry"

"and I'm Jay"

"were 16"

"Irish"

"and twins" they shared the sentence between them which must not have been odd because nobody reacted.

"I'm Carlos and I'm 13"

"I'm Steven and I'm 11"

"I'm Scott and I'm 7" he held up seven fingers proudly.

Ben nodded "good you guys finally got it right except for you Ry" he teased "so Alex meet your new brothers" he paused "you also have a sister but she's locked herself in her room, don't know why, her names Skylar and she's 15"

Terry's hand shot up "I heard her muttering something about 'fucking stupid boys' earlier" he supplied innocently "'and something about 'the dick not telling me anything who needs more boys' I'm guessing she's mad at you"

Ben stood "figures she'd know about the adoption, kids a bloody ninja, Alex you and her should get along like a house on fire" he teased "okay I'm going to show Alex to his room, its Saturday so I want homework's done in the next hour ready for dinner" he strolled from the room Alex following.

The second floor of the house had six bedrooms, an on suite for each, a main bathroom and a games room filled to the brick with different games consoles.

A spiral staircase lead to the third floor which held another four bedrooms and what Ben called a hang out room.

Alex was lead to his bedroom.

The room held a double bed, a sun roof, a large window showing the back garden which had a river running through it and the mountains in the background.

There was a desk with a chair, a bookcase filled with books, a closet which Alex guessed would be filled with clothes, an on suite with bath, shower, sink and toilet and a bedside cabinet on which sat a light.

"All the rooms are pretty much the same but feel free to personalize it, if you want posters or anything some of the boys would be happy to take you out and I'll give you some money to get some" Ben explained "the older ones are on this floor so its Skylar, Ter, Jay, Ryan and yourself".

Alex sat down on the bed "why'd you volunteer Ben?" the questioned had nagged him since Ben had shown up.

Ben sat on the bed a little away from Alex "Look Al, I work for MI6, I know what they've done to you, what they've put you through" Alex looked away "it's not right Al and when I heard you were coming back from America, I knew I had to do something to help so why not give you a home where you can act yourself"

Alex sniffed "I don't know who I really am anymore Ben" he admitted.

"But you'll find out" Ben reassured "look all those kids have their own problems that they've over come...I know yours is different but they'll understand how you feel if you let them into your life Alex" he seen the boy didn't look convinced "look Alex you can talk to me about anything, I've got the clearance to hear about your missions, I know you won't want to talk about them yet but when you're ready I'm here" he looked around before standing "dinners in an hour, feel free to look around and get your bearings... I'd avoid Skylar if I were you" he added before leaving.

Alex fell back on top of the bed "I don't have problems I am the problem" the room seemed empty and he couldn't help but miss the house in Chelsea where he had grown up but that lead to thinking about Jack and he swallowed a lump in his throat.

Stop.

He couldn't think about her now.

The last two months had been spent trying to forget about her and the painful memories.

...

**Next chapter: Alex will meet his new sister Skylar... she has a few... talents and a short temper.**

**What do you guys think? Review.**


	3. Chapter 3: Grades

**Firstly thank you for the Reviews!**

**Adoption: The reason for Ben adopting each kid will come out in due time. Ryan has been at the house hold for a number of years and is therefore still living with Ben.**

**Ryan! Ryan's age is being changed to 17 due to the fact he is still in school and I thank you for pointing his age problem out to me! Thanks :)**

**WARNINGS: There could be some foul language, I'm not to sure...**

**DISCLAIMER: Nope!**

**... **

Alex changed into a pair of Lee Cooper jeans, a long sleeved grey shirt and he pulled a pair of black converse on before leaving his room

"I wonder what to do with washing?" he mused realizing Ben hadn't told him about any basics.

He left the room hoping to question one of the boys, preferable Carlos who seemed laid back enough.

The hall way had six different doors, before it opened up under an arch to the hang out space.

The room had a television nailed to the wall, two sofas sitting in front of it, bean bags scattered around and it had a snooker table stuffed into the corner.

Heading for the stairs Alex bumped into Ryan.

"Hey" the red head smiled glancing up from his texting "you okay you look a bit confused?"

Alex looked at his shoes "em Ben never said what to do with washing, I was just wondering where the washing machine was"

_why was he so shy around these people?_

"Washing right" Ryan made a face "well I just leave mine sitting outside the door each morning, I'm pretty sure the washings Steve's job, we have different chores each" he explained "but just ask Dad at dinner, he normally goes over the rules then anyway" he said in one breath.

Alex moved as the boy walked past still texting.

"if you need anything else just shout, short stack" Ryan shouted over his shoulder.

"I'm not short" he muttered.

Ryan laughed.

_Maybe things wouldn't be too bad here._

Alex stopped outside the game room when he reached it.

Scott, sat on the floor of the game room crossed legged playing some shooting game on the X-box 360.

Alex cringed every time a shot was fired "hi Scotty".

The boy jumped throwing the remote at him "oh shit sorry 'lex" he looked about ready to cry "I didn't mean to swear"

Alex who had been able to dodge the remote easily picked it up.

"Its fine no harm done" he sat the remote on the table "aren't you meant to be doing homework?"

Scott nodded "yep, but Daddy's cooking and I need help, the others have work" he picked up his papers putting them on the coffee table "can you help me Alex?"

Alex stunned stuttered "you want me to help you?"

"yes please?"

Alex sat down beside him "okay, no problem"

Siblings were something Alex rarely thought about.

Before he had left for America Tom and him had been as close as brothers but they had been drifting apart due to MI6 and their stupid missions.

"so what you working on?"

...

Alex spent the next hour helping Scott complete his homework and he had fun doing so.

A bell rang three times throughout the house.

Alex looked to Scott in confusion "what's that for?"

Scott giggled "to tell us dinners ready. Daddy got fed up coming for each of us when he shouted. Ter and Jay installed the bell as a birthday present" he cleared his papers and put them in his blue bag pack at the back of the room.

"I guess we should go then" Alex got skilfully to his feet "lead the way" he gestured to Scott.

Scott smirked running down the stairs and into the dining room.

...

The table sat ten. Four on the left, four on the right and the two head places. A glass chandelier hung from the ceiling a couple of meters above the table.

Terry, Jay, Scott and Steve sat at the table but banging could be heard in the kitchen.

Alex cautiously entered the kitchen and gasped at the size and sheer beauty of it. The room was the full length of the back of the house, with all the modern technology in it. It had black tiles and there was a counter in the middle of the room that came half way out and had four bar stools sat in front of it.

Ben was lifting food out of the oven but turned at the gasp "oh hey Al, it nice isn't it?" he chuckled at the boys look "you in to cooking?"

"I enjoy it" he admitted "em would you like any help Ben?"

"Sure" Ben pointed to two trays "can you lift them into the dining room please?"

Alex lifted the trays with ease and made his way back to the dining room were Ryan and Carlos had arrived.

Alex sat the trays down noticing that Ryan was walking around the table filling everyones glasses

"hey Al, what you want to drink?"

"Em just water please?" he asked softly.

The older teen made a humming noise before filling a glass beside Steve.

Once everyone had filled their plates Ben sat down at the head of the table.

They all waited patiently.

"Is Skylar coming down?" Ben asked Ryan.

Ryan rolled his eyes "she'll come when she comes, Dad, no point waiting on her"

Ben looked down at the food "okay then, enjoy everyone"

Alex looked down at his food. There was a piece of steak with mash potatoes, carrots, corn on the cob and some sort of sauce.

Alex knew since his missions not eating had become a habit, food just didn't agree with him anymore and he normally vomited after his nightmares. Not wanting to be rude so he carefully cut into the meat.

"So guys how was school?" Ben asked without much thought.

Terry and Jay looked at each other nervously before focusing on their food.

"I got an A on my History exam" Steve announced.

Jay rolled his eyes "that surprises no one genius"

"Well done Steve" Ben ignored the other boys "what about you Carlos what did you get in your German exam, I got an email saying you had one"

Carlos made a face "I do not see why I have to do yet another language father I am already fluent in two...and German sucks" he mumbled grumpily.

"So I'm guessing you got a bad grade?"

"A B minus" he shrugged "couldn't been been better"

"other languages can be useful" Ben commented

Ryan looked happily at his brother "yeah think of how many more curse words you could learn!"

"Ryan" Ben said in warning "how many languages do you know Alex?"

"Fluently?"

A nod.

"em only French, Spanish, German, Arabic and Russian fluently, I started to learn Romanian before I left the states"

"Wow" Terry wiggled his eyebrows "looks like you have a bit of competition in the smart department genius" he teased Steve who huffed grumpily.

Alex blushed "I'm not that smart I just traveled a lot when I was younger"

"And he's not a show off!" Jay laughed happily.

Ben pinched the bridge of his nose "Jay just because your brother is smart doesn't mean he's a show off" he told the 16 year old.

"Yeah I'm smart" Carlos piped up.

Ben sighed "what about you Scotty, how was school?"

"It was good, Alex helped me do my homework!" he exclaimed, happy to have attention.

"Oh yea not smart" Terry sniggered.

Ben smiled "that was nice off him" he continued eating his food.

Alex and Ben both noticed as a fair haired girl slipped into the room.

"Good to see you waited for me" she drawled a hint of a accent in her voice.

Terry chocked on his meat and Jay slapped him on the back.

"will you stop doing that!" Carlos exploded food trailing down his chin.

Alex smirked at the boys reactions. Teenage boys to interested in food to keep an eye on their surroundings.

Alex looked her over. Skylar had the kind of face that you passed on the street without a second thought. An average teenage girl.

Skylar had fair, long, wavy hair. Her emerald green eyes stood out against her olive skin and there was a small scar running under the bottom of her right eye.

Skylar smirked at Carlos "maybe you should pay attention Ken" her blonde locks fell around her shoulders as she looked the food over with a critical eye.

"You take that back!" Carlos narrowed his eyes.

Skylar wrinkled her nose up "how about no? Anyway it's not like I'm a ghost, I do make sound, you guys just don't listen" she turned "I'm not hungry"

"Sky sit please" Ben said patiently "now"

Skylar groaned but took a seat beside Jay "I'm not hungry Ben" she repeated.

_And she doesn't call Ben,dad_.

The teen was pretty, she was slim but she held un healed cuts on his knuckles suggesting she wasn't someone you wanted to mess with.

"She didn't eat lunch either Dad!" Terry touted, ignoring the glare.

Ben finished his steak "just eat what you want, Sky, but you're not getting anything else later"

The girl looked away moodily

"so Alex this is Sky, ignore her bad manners"

Terry and Jay laughed at a private joke.

"oh yea, she's usually upbeat and pleasant" sarcasm dripped from Steve's voice.

Skylar pushed the food around her plate "yea cause you guys are so great to be around"

"how was school?" Ben cut in before an argument could start

Skylar shrugged "I failed my English test if you must know"

Jay grinned "How can someone fail English?"

"Because she's thi-"

"did you and Sarah make up?" Ben butted in before Terry could finish.

Skylar slamming her fork down answered his question.

Alex narrowed his eyes.

"oh yea" Carlos looked at her innocently "I heard about her and Conner"

Terry's eyebrows shot up "he cheated on you!"

"how didn't we hear about it?!" Jay exclaimed.

"I heard about it...I also seen you break his nose" Ryan laughed.

...

**So you guys just had your first glance at Skylar. I know in my head what I want her to be like and what her relationship with Alex will be. I assure you there will be no Romance between Alex or another character :) **

**Skylar will have some skills but that will be due to her background and what she had to go through. She isn't a spy. Alex will drag Skylar and some of the others into trouble throughout the story and Skylar will be pulled in to danger because of her past and a figure who has reappeared.**

**Each of the kids have had a hell of a childhood and each are affected in different ways by it, there's even a reason for Steve's OCD (mentioned in Chapter 1)**

**K-Unit will show up in Chapter 5 or 6 but right now I'm focusing on getting Alex settled in to the Daniels household (mansion? Where did Ben get all that money?)**

**Thanks for the support. RR**

**REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4: Truths

**Hey! So Chapter 4 and many, many more to come.**

**Warnings: Mentions of slavery, foul language...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alex or Ben :)**

**Enjoy! Longest chapter yet!**

**...**

"go Skylar!" Terry and Jay cheered.

Skylar tightened the grip on her knife "may I be excused Ben?" she gritted out.

"what's wrong? We wanna hear what happened?" Terry jeered.

"You guys are assholes!" she cried out she stormed from the room but not before throwing her glass that shattered behind Carlos' head.

There was silence as a door on the third floor slammed shut "I think you guys may have annoyed her" Steve observed "may I be excused dad?"

Ben waved his hand about "yea go for it"

"and by the way she was very upset last night" Steve said glaring at his brothers.

Terry blew out a breath "so maybe we should have just asked around the school to find out what happened?"

"You think" Carlos looked down at the shattered glass sheepishly.

Alex looked around at the guilty faces, Ben got up lifting some dirty dishes, Alex followed lifting his and Steve's plates.

...

Alex and Ben were soon alone in the kitchen "sorry for that Alex, its been a hard week they aren't normally that mean to each other" he lifted Skylar's plate sighing when none of the food was touched.

"What's wrong with Skylar?"

Ben moved to the sink and began washing "honestly, I don't know what's wrong with her at the minute, but I know her boyfriend cheated on her with one of her friends, is that a big deal for teenagers?"

Alex lifted a towel and began to dry as Ben washed "I guess so, I mean if Tom did that to me I would be pretty mad" he mused.

"See you could connect with them easier than I ever could" he sighed tiredly "I don't understand Skylar half the time. They usually look out for each other, the only family they have are each other but the past two weeks..."

"It's good to have you here Alex" Ben said sincerely "maybe a new face will get them up and around again, plus you'll be in Skylar's class...do me a favour, look out for her?"

Alex looked at him serious "...She doesn't seem to like me much, Ben" he set the plate down "plus she seems capable of looking after herself"

Ben thought it over "look we have some rules, about chores and stuff but we'll talk about them in the morning, how you feel about a movie?" he changed the subject.

Alex nodded "okay, sounds good"

Ben smiled "go get seated in the sitting room I'll be right in".

...

In the end Skylar showed up with Steve, a Percy Jackson book in her hand, the two sat on the sofa together, talking quietly.

Carlos went to the girl to apologize and she smiled patting the free seat beside her.

Alex sat on the single seat .

The twins sat on one of the other sofas.

Ryan lay with his feet out on the last sofa and Ben sat at the end with Scott cuddled into his side.

Now they were on the second harry potter movie.

Scott was asleep on Ben's knee. Jay was lying with his feet up on Terry asleep, Carlos had his head on Skylar's shoulder trying his best to stay awake and Steve had his head on her knee fast asleep.

Alex watched as Skylar removed Steve's glasses and couldn't help but smirk as her tough girl act subsided.

_This is my new family, maybe it won't be so bad_.

"Maybe we should head up to bed?" Ben suggested.

"what about us?" Ryan questioned.

Ben stood with Scott resting on his hip "third floor can stay up for another couple of hours, but, if you're tired go to bed" he gave a pointed look at Jay.

"He's not tired!" Terry pushed his brother of the sofa with a thud.

"Ow!" Jay's eyes shot open "jesus Terry I was trying to bloody sleep!"

"Keep it down" Skylar glared at them when Carlos who had finally fallen asleep shifted.

Ryan stood "fine I'll take Car up, Terry lift Ste and don't drop him"

Ben happy with the arrangements gestured to Skylar to turn the television off and they all set upstairs.

Alex quietly went to his room, Jay trailing behind him "Night Al" the older yawned closing his door.

Alex smiled "night" he whispered to the closed-door.

...

Half an hour later there was a knock on Alex's bedroom door, he put his crime novel down on the bed before climbing out and over to the door "em hey?"

Skylar stood with her blonde locks tied back but her bangs falling in front of her eyes, she wore a white tee that came half way down her thighs "hi" she greeted crisply.

Alex raised an eyebrow pulling his t-shirt over his boxers "can I help you?"

"Me, Ryan and Ter were going to play truths and they blackmailed me into asking you"

"oh" he wasn't surprised when he felt no emotion at all towards the jab.

Skylar sighed crossing her arms "come on Rider, if you don't come they'll be on my case all night"

Alex thought it over before giving a reluctant nod.

He followed her out into the hang out lounge were she sat down in the makeshift circle with Terry and Ryan who both wore boxers and shirts.

Alex sat down in between Skylar and Ryan.

"good of yea till join us Al!" Terry grinned widely.

Ryan yawned "so who's first?"

Nobody volunteered

"okay I'll go... Terry who was the first girl you kissed?"

Terry made a face "Alice Green" he smirked "she was Jay's girlfriend"

"your such a player" Skylar mumbled.

"nah mate that's Carlos" they snickered "okay my turn...Alex who was your first crush?"

He thought about it "I guess Sabina Pleasure was my first real crush"

"Is she fit?" Ryan wiggled his eyebrows.

Skylar groaned "not your turn Ry"

"Fine, go ahead Al"

"Okay" he figured this was his chance to find out about his new 'siblings' "Ryan, how long have you been living with Ben?"

Ryan nodded like he had expected the question "4 years"

"Are we going on to those questions? because I have a great one for Sky!" Terry beamed.

"rule change" Ryan called "past questions, all that shit, so Alex can get to know us and we get to know him, anybody disagree?"

"I hate this part" Skylar groaned "fine but no questions like last time Terry" she glared.

Ryan smirked "so then Skylar, when was the first time you broke a bone?"

"I'm not sure I think I was 4 or 5"

"how many have you broke since then?" Terry piped up

Skylar shifted "I dunno it's not like I keep count, its my turn" she pointed out "Alex why are you here?"

Alex caught the bite in her tone but he ignored it 'should I lie?' though he thought better of it, he might have to stay here for the next three years and he couldn't have these people doubting him.

"I had nowhere else to go, my uncle died last year so I have no family left"

"Where did you live for a year?"

"My house Keeper, Jack" his voice cracked "she looked after me"

"where she go then?"

"Sky!" Ryan growled.

Alex shook his head "its fine Ryan, she died sixteen weeks ago" he answered Skylar.

"That's enough Sky" Terry warned, his usually cheery personality gone

"I'm just curious" she defended.

Ryan scoffed "and I'm sure he's curious about us, never mind you, so have a bit of sense will you? I think you deserve to give him a bit of a back story now don't you? So Terry you feel like questioning her?"

Terry smirked "It would be my pleasure, so Skylar tells us how many years have you been living with are father?"

"A year"

"and why are you here?" Terry mimicked her words to Alex

Skylar looked down at the carpet "cause I was stupid enough to get caught"

Ryan gave her a look.

"Fine" she took a deep breath "I'm here because my papà was an asshole who got involved with the wrong people, because let's face it the man didn't give a bloody shit what happened to me and because of him I ended up getting in shit with people you _do not_ want to be involved with"

Terry knew that it would blow up in his face but Skylar had forced Alex "and where's you 'dad'" he spat the word "at now?"

A dark look crossed Skylar's face.

"It's fine you don't have to tell me" Alex butted in before the girl could explode "It's fine" he repeated.

Skylar looked like she was going to shout but she just took a deep breath "no, it's fine I made you tell me, I don't know where he's at, but if I had to guess I would say he's rotting at the bottom of some lake" she said with a serious look but Alex could see the hurt in her eyes.

Alex swallowed "I'm going to go to bed it's been a long day" he stood "em night guys"

"Night" Terry whispered.

Alex waited long enough to see Ryan pull Skylar into a hug whispering an apology.

...

_Alex pulled at the restraints keeping him attached to the chair._

_ He was in** that** room again._

_ It was dark with no light, but he knew the man was there._

_ He could feel the blood running down his fingertips from pulling at his restraints but he didn't care, he needed to escape. _

_'You've been a very bad boy little Alex' a slight Russian accent announced from somewhere in the darkness. _

_This was new, it had never been him before._

_ 'Yassen' his voice came out dry and scratchy._

_'Yes little Alex' the man now stood in front of him a bloodstain on the front of his shirt 'you killed me little Alex, it's your fault I am dead, me Yassen the great assassin dead because of a pathetic little schoolboy!' he sneered. _

_Alex's throat was suddenly slit and he screamed in agony. _

_Then suddenly Jack was at his side her body on fire 'it'll be okay Alex' she soothed._

_'Jack, please help me!' he cried. _

_She bent down smiling 'you deserve this Alex' she ran her hand along his cheek and it burned, god it hurt so much but she wouldn't remove it._

_'Jack stop!" he begged 'please help me! I'm sorry, I'm sorry' the blood was flowing from his mouth but it wouldn't stop he was still breathing!_

_'You deserve it Alex' that was Ian standing by him as he bleed to death._

_..._

Alex woke up gasping sweat mixed with tears running down his face, he wiped furiously at his face.

He couldn't cry he hadn't cried since...well he couldn't remember the last time he had cried.

After Jack had died he had been too empty to let the tears slid down his face.

Alex let out a cry of frustration punching his pillow.

He hadn't had a good sleep since the Eagle Strike mission, but his nightmares had been getting worse and now without Jack with him, they were hitting harder than ever.

Alex got up and quietly got into the shower letting the hot water sooth his beating heart.

When he exited the shower, his hair dripping wet, he checked the alarm clock beside his bed to see it was only 3:39am.

His throat felt patchy and dry so he quietly made his way down the stairs keeping as quiet as possible not that it was hard even if he wasn't trying to move silently he somehow managed to sneak up on people without intention.

When Alex made it to the kitchen he was surprised to see the light was on and a figure was sitting on one of the counter tops a mug between their fingers and knees drawn to her chest "Skylar?"

The girl jumped and fell off the counter in surprise thankfully catching the cup before it could smash "ow" she complained rubbing her back side "oh hi Rider, didn't hear you" she took the offered hand and he pulled her up.

"What are you doing up?" he sat on one of the chairs as she poured another cup of hot chocolate, he observed how her movements were slower than earlier today when she had thrown the glass at Carlos.

Skylar sat a cup of hot chocolate on the counter in front of Alex "I could ask you the same thing Rider" she sat back on the counter in front of him letting her feet dangle over the edge.

Alex looked at the cup before taking a sip of the beverage "nightmares" he said simple.

Skylar seemed surprised that he had answer "yea same" she answered slowly.

They sat in uncomfortable silence for a while before Skylar asked "how do you know Ben?"

Alex reliased that the others probably didn't know about Ben's job and even if they did they wouldn't know about his involvement "em classified" he admitted.

Skylar didn't look to surprised "so you do know him through his job, MI6 I mean" she mused "don't look so surprised, Ben didn't just come across me in an orphanage you know" she explained at Alex's look.

"So you all know about his job?"

"nah" she smirked "Ryan, Carlos and I know, the others haven't figured it out yet and with the grades they get I'll doubt they ever will"

"Steve seems pretty smart" Alex pointed out.

Skylar shrugged "the kid has this rule that when something doesn't make sense it's not possible, in other words he needs cold hard facts before he believes anything. Ben being a spy isn't something he would easily believe"

"How does Carlos know?" Alex raised an eyebrow.

Skylar thought about it and Alex thought she wasn't going to answer "we all have hard pasts Rider, we didn't end up her by chance, but Carlos, he was kidnapped from the orphanage when he was young and well he was a slave for almost 2 years for some gang members as you can imagine it wasn't very nice but he did a runner once the SAS stormed the place" she paused "Ben was a part of K-unit at the time and well, they took him back to base then Ben took him home, he already had Ryan"

Alex looked the girl over "we're you the last to come?"

"Scott only got here 6 months ago" she waved a hand "the others were here, Steve only got here 2 years ago"

"So how did Ben come across you?" when the teen looked away he knew he had gone to far with the questioning.

Skylar shrugged "it's 'k, your curious so was I when I first came but if you want answers like that, Rider, you needa gain our trust and I'm pretty sure the same goes for you"

Alex smiled in understanding "are you gong back to bed?"

Skylar grabbed a white board maker from a shelf "nah, I'm going out for a run" she wrote a note.

'GONE FOR A RUN. SKY, PS I HAVE A TAG-A-LONG'

"so you coming?"

Alex nodded "sure just let me get some pants".

**...**

**So? Some conflict between Sky and Alex but I think the end makes up for there little argument.**

**The family is going through a real ruff path and it'll only get worse..mwhaha**

**The other kids don't know about Alex's job but from what we just learned ;) I'm pretty sure Ryan, Carlos and Skylar suspect that somethings up.**

**Next Chapter: Alex makes some new friends!**

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

**Keep Reviewing please :)**


	5. Chapter 5: School yard bully?

**Well it has been a very, very long week. I've had school, work, a history and German assignment to complete, not to mention the usual family drama. But I finally completed the next chapter! YAY**

**Hope you guys enjoy it. Sorry for any mistakes...**

**WARNINGS: language, references to more mature themes...yea...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the charming, young man who is Alex or Ben for that matter:( **

**...**

Alex sat at the kitchen counter top eating the cereal he had poured.

Skylar had disappeared into her room when they had returned from their run at 6. Alex had been a few steps ahead of the other teen at all times to stop the awkward silence that had occurred between the two.

Scott sat beside Alex doodling, Steve was reading and Ben was reading through some file.

Upstairs there was the sound of a ruckus as the twin's shouted at one another and as far as Alex knew Ryan was yet to get out of bed.

"So Alex how was your first night?" Ben questioned happily.

"Good, thanks" he lied.

Ben hummed but didn't call him out on the lie "I heard you and the boys up last night, did they behave?"

"ah it could have gone better" he admitted.

Ben moved over to the counter looking at Scott's drawing of a cow "That's a great drawing Scotty"

"Thanks Daddy!"

"How are you and Sky getting along?" Ben directed to Alex.

Alex's eyebrows furrowed "oh well...Not great"

"Not great?" Steve snorted "from what I heard that's an understatement"

"Thanks for the input"

Steve gave a sly smile "no problema, Dad"

"Spanish is my thing, nerd" Carlos scolded fixing his hair as he walked in "and Father we seem to have run out of hair gel, I blame Alex" he pointed at said boy.

Ben rolled his eyes "okay Car, I blame Alex as well" he gave him a playful wink "where are you going?"

Carlos brushed imaginary dirt of his clothes "I'm going to meet Sydney" he smiled charmingly and Alex had to admit that he was good-looking (NOT IN A ROMANTIC WAY PEOPLE) and when grown up he would be very handsome "I invited her for a walk along the beach so I don't need to use any of my money"

Ben raised an eyebrow "how much of it have you spent?"

"None" Carlos scoffed "but I have a date, with Ria, on Tuesday and were going to the cinema"

Alex snickered "_quite the ladies magnet, aren't you?_" he teased in Spanish, Carlos' cheeks tinted a bit pink at the accusations.

"Okay" Ben agreed "but be home by three, your uncle is coming over"

Carlos waved "adiós"

"Who's their Uncle?" Alex asked nervously.

Ben beamed "oh he's your uncle now too Alex, but no need to worry until he gets here, now I was thinking about the rules so listen up"

Alex listened intently

"okay so on week days you must be back at the house for 10 and that's only if you've got your phone on you, on weekends it's 11 unless I know otherwise, bedtime at the weekend is your choice but on weekdays try being asleep by 12, got it so far?"

Alex shifted "yea I got it"

"good" Ben continued "I like to know where you're at so phone or tell me before leaving, no sneaking out trust me the others learnt the hard way, as you probably noticed Skylar goes for runs every morning at Six"

_Ah so she was lying to him_

"you can go with her if you want I don't mind. Pocket money each week is £35 and that's for going out if you need more for something just ask" he paused "okay school...just try not to get booted out or get in trouble but that'll be hard for you" he smiled knowingly "we look out for each other so keep an eye out, if one of them is about to get themselves killed please do something"

_He said it like it happened often_

"Each person has a chore; I was hoping you would help me out in the kitchen each night?"

"Sounds good"

"Great" he thought over what he had said "just leave your washing outside the bedroom door and whoever's in charge that week will clean it and em don't kill any of the others"

Alex mentally cringed at the thought of hurting one of the kids "I won't" he promised.

Steve looked up from the book "we have quite a few rules you know, Ryan said there was only two when he got here"

"yea well you guys added more" he ruffled the boy's hair.

Skylar came wearing a pair of G-star RAW 'Arc 3D' tapered braces jeans, a cropped white T-shirt with a G-star Raw 'Keaton' jacket over it and a pair of white converse.

"Hey Ben is it alright if I go to the park?".

Alex looked her over noticing the scar on her stomach that was just visible before she zipped the jacket half way up. Her blonde hair was straighten and fell into her eyes even more than normal.

Ben bit his lip "do you really need to wear that?"

"What's wrong with it?"

"The top is a bit revealing and makes you look like a slut" Steve commented, Scott giggled.

Skylar's eyes narrowed "yea well maybe I am"

"I meant there not cheap jeans, I don't want them ruined" Ben scowled Steve lightly

"can I go Ben?"

"Have you eaten since yesterday morning?" he scowled at her look "Sky you need to eat"

"I'm not hungry"

Ben grabbed an apple "don't BS Sky, here" she caught the apple with ease "make sure you eat it, you can go out but bring Alex with you and I want you both back by three".

"Ben, honestly I can stay and play with-"

"No but's Alex"

Skylar looked over to him "fine" she sighed "come on Rider".

Alex looked down at his Hilfiger comfort fit 'Wilson' jeans, white Nike's and Hilfiger 'Federer' T-shirt.

"You look handsome Al" Ben reassured chuckling when the teen blushed.

"Daddy, What's BS?" was the last thing Alex heard before walking out.

...

It was a sunny day with a slight breeze that let you know you were still living in England.

Alex and Skylar talked very little as they walked to the park with Alex keeping the directions stored away for if he would ever need them.

When they reached the park they headed over to the playing fields and to a group of four other teenagers who perked up when they seen Skylar.

"Hey Sky!" a tanned teen smiled happily at her with the football playing between his feet. He wore a Chelsea football shirt with a pair of light blue jeans and Alex instantly liked him.

"Marty" Skylar greeted back "Hey guys"

A black-haired teen grinned "Hey, but I wanna know who the handsome fella following you is?"

"Another stalker Sky, really what do you do to these poor lads" another boy with spiky brown hair and dark eyes exclaimed melodramatically.

Skylar shrugged the jib off not bothering to answer the question.

The black-haired girl gave a flirtatious wave to Alex "Hi, I'm Kylie"

"Alex Rider" he introduced himself.

"Well it's very nice to meet you Alex, that's Cody" she gestured to the brown-haired boy "Marty you already heard and that's Richard " she gestured to the remaining teen.

Richard was well-built with babyish features and black close chopped hair "Hi" he said looking sternly at Skylar "I'm guessing your still mad at me"

"What do you think Rich" Kylie said with duh expression.

Marty chuckled offering his hand "hey Alex, its nice to meet you"

"Yea same" Alex shook back noticing that the teen had a strong grip.

"Don't mind Sky's bad manners were use to it and let's face it" he gave a small smile "she's just quiet all around"

Skylar fell down into the grass beside Kylie and Cody "where's everyone else?" they all avoided her gaze "guys?" she said, it was Cody who cracked.

"well since you and Conner are fighting and well you broke his nose he's been telling everyone that's you're a slut and quite a few other rumors have been going around that I totally don't agree with but you know and since Sarah-" Cody said all in one breath before Richard put a hand over his mouth stopping his rant.

Skylar seemed to deflate "Kylie" she looked sideways at the girl for answers.

"he's right girl" Kylie frowned "the ass has said all kinds of shit and personally I think some of it is harsh, but since Sarah and you were close... and now she's confirming it people are starting to believe it...they're just staying out of the firing line until it blows over".

"What's he been saying?" Alex asked in suspicion.

They all cringed "em Alex you play football?" Marty gestured for him to join him on the pitch and the other boys followed letting Kylie wrap an arm around Skylar's shoulder.

Alex couldn't help but notice the differences between the girl he had met yesterday and the girl he was seeing now. When around her brothers or in the house, Skylar seem to always have her walls down letting them all know how she was feeling, but when she was around her friends she was more... well quiet, timid, just not the same person.

Once the boys were far enough away Marty looked up at Alex "look I know you don't know Conner but I think you have a right to know what he's been saying"

"Conner?"

"Sky's ex, you didn't know" Rich piped up.

Alex looked between them seeing that they genially cared for Skylar.

_I wish I had people like that_

"No, we don't exactly talk much, I only moved in yesterday" they began to kick the football between them.

"Sky and Con have gone out for over 5 months now but it turns out he was cheating on her for Sarah, one of her best mates" Marty began "Con said that he could ruin her life if she didn't play nice, she well... broke his nose in the cafeteria"

Cody chuckled "there was a lot of blood" he mused out loud.

Marty and Richard rolled their eyes "ignore him" Marty commented "kids a drama geek, anyway Conner felt humiliated, you see he's captain of our year football team so since then he's been telling everyone that Sky's well a slut, whore etc"

Richard picked up "most of her mates are really just staying clear so they don't get caught up in the middle of it, but others have actually started avoiding her, it doesn't seem to affect Sky, though some of the rumors are getting out of hand" he scolded "Conner's been saying that she was... seeing other dudes when they were going to parties at the weekend, and he keeps making comments about her, you know, with him"

Alex stopped the ball under his foot "has she?".

Would it surprise him if she had? Before now he would've said no but after seeing how different she was around other people...he wasn't sure.

"Not that we know off, but she has done a lot of stupid things in the past" Cody admitted "She didn't even want to go to the parties, she only went because he wanted her too"

Marty sighed "Conner keeps telling Skylar behind everyone's back that he still loves her, then orally abusing her in front of the class" he shook his head "we know the other day Kylie found her in the bathrooms crying but she won't tell us why she just kept saying 'don't let him touch me'"

"Skylar's... well she's pretty emotional, though she acts completely different when she's outside her house" Richard explained "I guess that's the place she sees as safe, she doesn't talk much and she defiantly isn't popular when it comes to school"

Alex seen the concern and hurt on their faces "so Conner's practically making her school days hell, just another school yard bully right?"

Cody shrugged "worse than any school bully I've faced"

The others snorted "please drama worm you could act your way out of anything" Marty smirked "so Alex" he tried to change the topic "what team do you support?"

"Chelsea" Alex admitted.

Marty beamed happily "great, you and I against these two Liverpool losers".

...

Cody lay on his back panting when they had finished the football game "next time Alex is with me!" he shouted at them grumpily "kids like a ninja"

The others boys chuckled as they settled down beside the girls again "you're really good Alex" Marty commented "you should try out for the school team"

Kylie throw her hands up "that my friend is a brilliant idea" she stared at his toned body.

"Kylie please do not seduce another one of Sky's brothers" Cody shivered.

Kylie hit him playfully "nah, he looks smarter than the others"

"Mhmm thanks" Alex shifted away from her earning laughter from the other boys.

"Don't worry Alex she stops after a while" Rich reassured him causally.

Skylar lent against Marty "please tell me I never sound like that" she looked worriedly at Kylie.

Cody jumped to his feet "no, my dear Sky it's always the boys who fuss over you" he blinked slowly "because your just so fit" he acted like one of the girls.

"Yea when she actually speaks to them" Richard muttered under his breath.

Skylar narrowed her eyes "when was the last time you had a date with a girl, Cody?"

He put on a thoughtful expression "I dunno why?"

"'cause I'm starting to worry" she said slowly.

Cody pouted plopping down beside Alex "I feel sorry for you, I couldn't stand living with her"

Rich snickered "your mum would say the same about you"

"Hey!" Cody cried throwing the ball at him.

Kylie rolled her eyes "boys" she muttered "so where we heading to now?

"Arcade" Marty suggested "or the Youth Center?"

"Youth Center" Kylie spoke up.

...

It was about a 10 minute walk before they came to a lane, it was shady but the others strolled down it no problem, Alex following keeping his eyes open, at the end of the lane they turned right and it opened up to the front of an old run down building that had been renovated at some point in time.

There were groups of other teenagers outside playing soccer and there was general chatting from inside.

"This Alex my friend" Kylie announced "is the YC, were we come to chill out, and if you ever need time to think this is the place to come"

The others rolled their eyes but continued in.

The walls were a wash out white and had graffiti on them; there were five large open areas throughout the garage, were Karate lessons taking place and work out room in another.

The other rooms had sofas lying around with television and game consoles.

Alex eyes were wide with excitement he had never been to a place like this as a kid but all the other teens seemed at peace being inside the walls "this place is amazing" he commented.

"Its nothing special but yea it's pretty awesome" Rich agreed "most of us have come here since we were kids".

They made their way over to a set of sofas at the back of the room where there were only three other people.

Alex sat down between Marty and Cody, while Kylie and Richard sat down on another sofa facing them.

Skylar stuck her tongue out at Richard before sitting on the floor.

Alex feeling the need to be nice to her moved over slightly "you can sit here if you want?"

Skylar smiled sheepishly "thanks" she sat down in between him and Marty.

"You know Sky?" Rich said exasperated "I said I was sorry!"

Skylar flipped him off "give it a few more days and maybe I'll be able to stand you again" she huffed "hey Rachel".

The others looked up as a women in her mid-thirties with wiry framed glasses and frizzy black hair stopped beside them "hey guys" she smiled cheerfully and Alex had a feeling that she was one of those people who were always looking on the bright side "I haven't seen you guys here in a couple of days, who's this?" she smiled at Alex.

"Alex ma'am" he answered shyly.

Cody snorted "sorry" he apologized at Rachel's look but he didn't look one bit sorry.

"Nice to meet you Alex, I'm Rachel and I run this place, are you another one of the Daniels?"

Alex stumbled over his words "em-I-I mean-I"

"He is" Kylie saved him the trouble "just got here yesterday"

Rachel grinned knowingly "great another one" she teased "anyway, guys it's good that you stopped by I was starting to worry, remember I'm here if you need me" she looked pointedly at Skylar who ignored the look "Conner and the others are here just a heads up"

"Thanks Rachel" Kylie breathed "c'yeah" they all called to the women as she headed back to her office.

"So should we go" Marty put an arm around Skylar's shoulder "or are we staying to beat the crap out of the ass, I'm sure he could do with a few more bruises?"

Skylar looked at the sternly "I can't get into another fight, I'm pretty sure Ben's going to ground me for life if he gets another phone call never mind get arrested for fighting on the streets" she shook her head "it's half two anyway, me and Alex better start heading back, Ty's coming over, you guys stay and hang out" she ordered a soft smile on her features.

"We don't mind leaving Sky" Kylie insisted.

Skylar gestured for Alex to follow her "nah you guys stay, have fun, I'll caught you tomorrow" she waved "c'yeah"

"C'yeah Alex" Marty called with a grin.

"Yeah bye mate" Cody added.

When they were exiting the garage a plump boy with greasy hair called out to Sky who stopped to face him.

"What Greg?"

Greg put his hands up in surrender "hey just doing someone a favour, Conner and a few of his mates are at the end of the lane they heard you were here and well a certain someone wanted you prepared" he put his hands in his pockets "also they said not to kill them"

Skylar closed her eyes briefly "okay Greg, got it" she handed him a fiver "no favours" she added as the boy scattered away "don't ask" she explained at Alex' look.

"So what, are we just going to walk past them?" Alex started walking down the lane Skylar falling into step closely beside him. A lot closer than earlier.

"Yea, just ignore them and don't take offence to the things they say".

**...**

**...Phew, A lot of characters to take in this chapter. RECAP**

**Kylie= The flirt**

**Cody= 'Drama geek'**

**Marty= footballer**

**Richard= Muscle **

**Conner= The ex**

**Rachel= owner of the YC**

**... **

**So this chapter was a bit slow/lame but the next chapter will have K-UNIT, Alex will meet Conner and there'll hopefully be some bonding!**

**I'm not from England (I'm from Northern Ireland, which is part of the UK) and I've never been to England so I apologize if my setting is off. I may tweak the distances between some locations to try to make it fit with the story. Sorry!**

**I took some advice from double-oh-nothing when it came to Skylar's personality, she'll act like a completely different person when around people she doesn't fully trust and Alex will find out why at some point. Thanks!**

**I'll hopefully have another chapter up by ****Wednesday.**

**Thanks for the reviews**

**Robin Rider x**


	6. Chapter 6: Water-fight

**I actually had all my homework finished by this Sunday, soooo I had time to type this chapter up. Go me!**

**I was so pleased with the reviews from last chapter, I thought you all deserved more straight away ;) Aren't you happy?**

**WARNING: Mild violence, language and bonding **

**DISCLAIMER: Maybe for Christmas but for now nope!  
**

**Sorry for mistakes.**

**...**

Sure enough when Alex and Skylar reached the end of the lane there were three boys wearing football jerseys.

The leader stood out, he was very handsome, tall and well-built with blonde close chopped hair and blue eyes.

Conner, Alex mentally thought.

The teens image was spoiled by his crooked nose and the bruises that ran up and under his eyes.

One of the boys gave Skylar an apologetic look as they moved in front of her and Alex, blocking their path out of the lane.

"What's wrong Sky, we just wanna talk" Conner moved forward so he was standing in front of the teen sneering down at her.

Alex shifted closer to Skylar silently daring the boy to do something.

"Oh" Conner looked Alex over "another whore already Sky, wow you really are a slut"

Skylar rolled her eyes "very originally Conner" sarcasm dripped from her voice "did it take long to come up with that insult?"

"So you aren't denying it" he mused with an evil glint.

"that Rider is a whore, yes I'll deny that" she chuckled " but as for me being a slut, well what's the point everyone seems to believe it and I honestly don't care what they think"

"Who is he then?" Conner raised his chin at Alex.

"Her brother" Alex butted in giving the other teen one of his emotionless stares.

Conner shifted under the look "another freak then" he muttered "so Sky I heard a little something about you, apparently you're a daddy's girl" he moved forward until his chest was touching Skylar's "because you know your mum was a whore" he whispered but they all heard it.

Skylar had to look up to see his eyes but in hers there was pure hatred "What are you talking about?"

"Well I've asked around and apparently Daddy's rotting in some cell" his arm snaked around Skylar's waist "and guess what I heard a few things" he leaned down to whisper in her ear.

Alex clenched his fists willing himself not to drop the other teenage boy's without a thought.

Alex seen her eyes widen and her mouth hang open "w-who told you that?!" her eyes glistened as tears whelmed up.

"Did it hurt?" Conner ran a hand through her hair "bet it did"

Skylar kicked him harshly in the leg "cretino!"

Conner grabbed a fistful of her hair and yanked it back, Skylar's head snapping back with the motion "make me" he hissed.

Alex lost it then.

When Alex had attended Brookelands it had been a well-known fact that he hated bullies, Tom and him had become great friends after an incident involving two boys a year older than them. One of them had ended with a concussion and the other a sprained wrist, they hadn't annoyed Tom again.

"Get the fuck off her now" Alex clenched and un-clenched his fists "I said now" even he was surprised at how much hate was in his voice.

One of the boys the one who had looked apologetic at Skylar stepped forward "come on Con, it's not worth it, let her go"

"Shut it Riley, Dylan deal with him" Conner ordered.

Dylan moved towards Alex a grin plastered on his smug face.

"Do think Ben will be mad if we kick their asses, I know you said not to, but..." Alex trailed off looking over at Sky who smirked softly.

Dylan lunged for Alex but he sidestepped hitting him in the temple with his elbow.

Dylan fell with a thud not even getting time to call out before he was unconscious.

Riley gaped at the teen as he fell, standing in shock, eyes wide at how fast Alex had moved.

Skylar brought her foot down harshly on Conner's foot and he jerked back pulling her hair with him.

Skylar yelped in pain her hand grabbing at Conner's wrist.

Alex moved forward grabbing Conner's free hand before he could move and pulling it up between his shoulder blades.

Conner hissed in pain letting go off Skylar and trying to scramble free but Alex kept a firm hold, kicking Conner behind the knee the teen fell to the ground crying out in pain as his arm pulled.

"If I pull your arm up a bit it will snap" Alex explained calmly "so it's your choice either leave Skylar the hell alone or let me snap your arm, I'm pretty sure it's hard being captain of a football team with a broken arm you know" he mused.

Conner lashed out his foot connecting with Alex's stomach.

Alex let go as the breath was knocked out of him. Conner jumped to his feet quickly punching Alex in the face... splitting his lip.

Fear flashed in Skylar's eyes, scared of what the other boy could to Conner if he put his mind to it "Rider, stop!" .

Alex spat blood from his mouth "bad move" he stated calmly.

"Touch me and I swear to god everyone will know about what those bastards did to you!" Conner swore looking Skylar in the eyes.

Skylar quickly grabbed Alex's arm pulling him back "Rider, stop please" she begged.

Alex surprised that he hadn't flinched at the contact took a step back so he was beside her "he hurt you?" he glared at Conner.

"Yes" Skylar's voice cracked with pain.

"Well then I'm going to break his legs" Alex moved forward.

"Rider, no, I don't want you getting in trouble"

Alex actually growled at Skylar's strong grip on his arm "I wont kill him!"

"somehow with those moves I doubt that!"

Alex froze at those words.

_He wouldn't kill Conner!_

_He wasn't a killer... you killed Jack, you killed Edward._

_I didn't pull the trigger!_

Alex nodded forcing the voices from his head "stay the hell away from her" he put an arm around Skylar's shoulders "come on Ben will be wondering where we got to".

Alex took one last look at Conner's surprised and bruised face, Dylan lying on the ground (who would have a killer headache) and Riley who stared at him in awe.

The walk home was quiet neither Alex nor Skylar mentioning what had just been said or done.

...

"Where the hell- what the hell happened to you?!" Ryan gaped meeting the two teens at the bottom of the stairs and seeing Alex's split lip.

"Nothing" Skylar and Alex answered together giving each other a knowing look.

Ryan looked between them "good to see you two getting along" he mumbled "Uncle Tyler's here, go get changed then meet us in the back garden were having a BBQ".

Alex nodded heading up the stairs, Skylar beside him.

When they got to the third floor Skylar stopped outside her door "look Alex, thanks for being there for me" she looked at the carpet "I'll take the blame with Ben for you, just wait for me yea?"

"You don't have to" he told her "I'm used to being in trouble"

"Call it a thank you" Skylar smirked eyes gleaming "just answer one thing for me?"

Alex leaned against his door frame "depends on what it is"

"Those moves" she shook her head "how'd you learn them?"

Alex shifted in discomfort.

_Scorpia._

_They murdered Jack._

_They murdered my parents._

"I did Karate when I was a kid"

"Right" Skylar obviously didn't believe the lie but she didn't call him out on it.

...

Tyler turned out being Ben's older brother, with the same hazel eyes, handsome features and his un-combed hair falling around his eyes.

When Skylar and Alex made it out back all the boys were around a something odd foot paddling pool that they were filling, Ben was at the BBQ while Tyler was sitting at the table beer in hand.

"Hey Sky!" Tyler shouted spotting the teen first.

Ben didn't even glance up as he announced "you're late"

"Busted!" Jay and Terry shouted from across the garden.

Ben looked up and his eye widened when he seen Alex's split lip "what happened?"

Skylar shifted "I punched him" she said sheepishly.

"Why?" Tyler raised an eyebrow "he can't be that bad you live with Ryan" he pointed out.

"He's not!" Skylar reassured them quickly "I mean he's fine, it's just..."

Alex stepped forward "I was showing her some karate moves and she got in a lucky hit, I underestimated her is all" he shrugged "it's no big deal"

Ben gave him a I-know-you-better-than-that look but he decided not to say anything about it "fine, Alex I'd like you to meet Tyler my brother and well your Uncle"

Tyler jumped up wrapping an arm around his shoulders, not missing the way Alex flinched he quickly took it back "sorry, nice to meet you Alex"

"Yea you too" Alex said quietly.

Tyler smiled before turning to Skylar "I heard you broke someone's nose the other day in school?"

Skylar glared at her brothers "yea" she answered grumpily.

"How weren't you suspended?" Tyler couldn't keep the proud smile off his face.

Skylar tried to stop the grin on her face "'cause I got detention for the next week, plus I have to see the Councillor when I've finished detentions"

"So it wasn't worth it" Tyler winced patting the girl's shoulder.

"Oh it was" she smiled evilly sitting down at the table.

Tyler took a seat beside her so Alex joined Ben "what really happened?"

Alex avoided Ben's eyes "he deserved it Ben, he was hurting her"

"So it was Conner" he sighed "did you get a few hits in"

"'course I did" he scoffed "need any help?" he gestured to the BBQ.

Ben shook his head "I'm good, look Alex I have something to confess" he never got to finish because a jeep pulled up the driveway at the back of the house.

The jeep parked before a man Alex hoped he would never see again hoped out of the driver's seat followed by three other men, two of which he had met before.

Alex stared at the men in shock not even trying to hide his feelings.

The men had to walk a bit before they reached everyone.

"Matt!" Scott called jumping into said mans arms.

"Hey Scotty" the fair-haired man greeted settling the boy on his hip.

"Hey guys" Tyler greeted.

Alex looked at Ben helpless "wha-why?" but he'd been spotted.

"Cub!" the man Alex knew as Wolf, K-units leader gaped at him unable to hide his surprise.

The rest of K-unit looked to the teen looks of surprise and confusion on their faces.

"Wolf" Alex crocked feeling really uncomfortable under the stares of all the men including Tyler.

Eagle jumped in excitement "Jesus Cub it is you! We ain't seen you in over a year!" he seemed genuinely pleased to see the 15-year-old.

Alex turned sharply to Ben "can I go to my room?"

Ben nodded in guilt "sure Al" he watched the teen retreat into the house.

"What the hell Fox you never told us the kid was CUB!" Wolf fumed.

Tyler looked to the unit "you know him?"

"Oh yea we meet at-" Snake cut Eagle off y putting a hand over his mouth, Scott still resting on his hip looking up innocently.

"Ben?" Tyler turned to his brother "care to explain?"

Skylar stood up "why'd you call him Cub?" she asked Wolf shyly.

"None of your business brat" he told the girl, anger at Alex for running off.

Skylar bit her lip shrinking back.

"He's our brother Wolf" Ryan announced joining the group "so it is our business"

Snake who had set Scott down steered Ryan away from their unit leader "come on Ry, we'll go see if he's okay"

Ben gave wolf a look "don't speak to her like that" he warned.

Tyler put a hand on Skylar's head reassuringly.

Lynx, the last member of K-unit, put his hand up slowly "em who's cub and how do you guys all know him?"

"He's our fifth member!" Eagle exclaimed.

"Eagle shut up!" Ben snapped "not in front of the kids, not now".

The other boys were looking over wondering what was going on though Carlos had a look of understanding on his face.

"Well guys" Tyler glared at them all "you have some explaining to do"

...

Alex buried his head in his pillow

_This cant happening! There only starting to accept me, they wont see me as the same person if they know what I've done!_

Alex clinched his fists in his hair.

_Oh god, Jack I can't do this, I need you_

Alex was ashamed to say his breaths were coming out in rasps.

"Alex?"

Before Alex could think about his actions he shot out of bed lashing out at the person beside him.

Ryan gasped as a foot connected with his stomach and he fell back into Snake.

"Oh god I'm so sorry Ryan!" Alex exclaimed panic on his face.

Ryan waved him off "no problem I've had worse" he rubbed his stomach "though you defiantly have a strong kick" he gestured to the bed "mind if I sit down?"

Alex moved over so the older teen could sit down on the bed, Snake standing in front of them.

"You okay Ryan?" Snake asked worriedly.

Ryan waved the man off "I'm guessing that's how you meet Dad, when you meet K-unit?"

Alex nodded not meeting his eyes.

"So that means you were at the camp hell?"

Alex looked up hearing the nickname "how'd you know?"

Ryan looked up at Snake "I've been around these guy's for years now, you pick up on a few things, I know what an ass Wolf can act like, for sure"

Snake smirked "he does Cub, Ryan's known Wolf since he was 14"

"What will Ben tell the others?" Alex nervously played with a thread on his top.

Ryan sighed "probably give them the same excuse he gave them for Carlos, you went to Brecon for protection, that's how you know these guys" he gestured at Snake

"Tyler knows about MI6 though so Ben will probably tell him about you training he knows the real reason Carlos was there" he seen Alex's anxious look "Alex don't worry about it, they can't do anything with Dad there, he'll kick wolf's ass and he isn't that bad".

"You didn't meet them the way I did, people can't just change overnight" Alex pointed out.

"I know" Ryan agreed "now come on I fell like pushing Wolf into the pool, you up for it?"

Alex gave Snake a nervous look but nodded slowly following behind Ryan.

...

"So Cubby" Eagle grinned "how you finding your new family?" he poked Steve when he stuck his tongue out at the solider.

Alex and everyone else sat at the table enjoying their burgers, nobody had asked about the nickname but Lynx, fox's replacement had been curious and kept shooting him glances.

"Let him eat Eagle" Ben scolded.

Eagle pouted before turning to Terry "guess what I found?"

"You found it?" Terry raised an eyebrow.

"Yep got it off the internet!"

Jay and Terry beamed "great, can we have it?" Jay exclaimed.

"Nope" Eagle smirked at their frowns "it's mine so you better watch your back".

Carlos piped up talking to Alex in Spanish "_guess what Al, Ria's friend stopped us on the way home and she told us Conner had got a beaten, any idea who did that_?"

Alex gave him an innocent look "_no idea_"

Carlos smirked "_I hope you hit him hard he deserves it_"

"_You beat him up?"_ Wolf cut in looking at Alex critically "_isn't that Skylar's boyfriend_?"

"_Was_" Alex corrected shifting slightly "_and he deserved it, he shouldn't have touched her_"

Wolf looked over at Skylar but spoke to Alex "_did he hurt her_?"

"_Not that much_" Alex shrugged, he was nervous around Wolf, sure the man had worked with him at Point Blanc and he had sent Alex a get well card but this was still the same man who had bullied him for 10 days.

"You not eating" Snake asked Skylar quietly as she picked at the burger on her plate.

Skylar bit her lip "I'm not hungry" she said quietly turning to Lynx.

The soldier had a grin plastered on his face as he teased Ryan about some girl, he laughed then turned his attention to Skylar "not hungry squirt?"

Skylar grinned at the soldier, Lynx and Eagle being the only two she was truly comfortable around.

"How's Lucy?"

Lynx gave her a grim smile "she's still the same, but it takes time to come out of a coma"

"She's a fighter" Snake reassured them "she'll come through"

"Can I come with you?" Skylar looked up at Lynx "when you go see her tomorrow, can I come after school, I have detention but I can go after that?"

Lynx looked over at Ben who gave him a helpless look "are you sure Sky, it didn't go so well last time?"

Skylar gave him a determined look "she's my best friend"

Wolf spoke up "I can pick her up"

_Wolf being nice?!_ Alex gaped _He has an alternative motive!_

Skylar looked over at Wolf with a speck of fear in her emerald eyes.

"Fine" Lynx sighed "if that's what you want".

...

Alex talked quietly with Tyler after they had eaten while the others sat around doing random was just glad he was away from K-unit for a while, so the men didn't have a chance to question him.

Alex looked up when he realised his brothers had suddenly gone quiet. His eyes widened in shock when he seen Jay standing behind Wolf a bucket of water in hand.

"Oh god he wouldn't" Tyler sighed beside him.

"Hey Wolf!" Terry shouted helping his twin out.

Wolf spun around at the same time Ben shouted "Jay!".

Jay throw the bucket of water into the SAS leaders face.

Alex covered his mouth to stop the fits of giggles he was feeling from escaping.

Wolf spat water from his mouth before wiping his eyes, hair and shirt dripping wet.

All the others were laughing.

Eagle managed to gasp out "Jay I would run"

Jay did just that and took off across the grass but Wolf unfortunately followed him.

"I'm going to kill you brat" he grabbed him around the waist holding his arms down by his sides.

"No wolf!" Jay cried seeing he was heading towards the pool "Dad, tell him to stop!"

Alex finally let the laughter overwhelm him when Wolf dunked Jay into the water head first but he was on the ground when Eagle and Lynx both pushed Wolf in.

Wolf cursed up a storm, Snake covering Scott's ears so the words wouldn't reach him.

This resulted in a full-blown water fight that Alex found himself dragged into.

The grownups vs the teenagers and children.

Alex tried to stay out-of-the-way of K-unit but somehow he found himself in Eagle's arms being dumped in the paddling pool.

Alex spluttered as he resurfaced.

"Come on Al!" Steve grinned pulling Alex out of the pool "We gotta soak Dad!"

That's how Alex found himself trapped under Ben as the man poured a bucket of water over his head.

Ben smiled widely down at him a sparkle in his eyes "Bad choice Al, I'm use to this"

Alex shrugged "Well I'm a good planner"

A bucket of water was dumped over Ben's head by Scott before the boy ran off laughing.

Ben shook his head like a dog "you're evil" he told Alex poking him in the side, Alex shied away from the touch, "oh" Ben's eyes lit up "someone has the tickles"

Alex squirmed "no Ben please haha Ben stop Haha ha Ben!"

**...**

**Well that was a long chapter, what you guys think? I thought Wolf was a bit off but come on he's known most these kids for years, he and Alex will have a little one to one soon enough though... and the rest of K-unit will be throwing in some questions. I know you guy's probably wanted more K-unit but come on I did my best :( There will be more arguing and bonding to come don't worry!**

**More K-unit coming up! I thought Alex deserved a little fun after the Conner situation and a water fight just seemed like the best way to go about it.**

**So who's Lucy...obviously like I mentioned she's Skylar's best friend and we'll meet her next chapter (maybe) **

**Can anybody guess where Skylar is originally from? I used an online translator when I used her language so I'm not 100% sure if it's right. Meh it was worth a try :)**

**I'm glad your liking Skylar and I hope the fight lived up to expectations... If not there may be more to come.. dun dunn**

**I need help when it come's to the name of the school the teens attend, I have West Side High stuck in my head though I have no idea where it came from? If you have a suggestion let me know!**

**Thanks for all the reviews**

**Robin Rider x**

**(3,688 words)**


	7. Chapter 7: Welcome to West Side High

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alex Rider, but I DO own the twins and other little kiddies :D**

**Warnings: Mild violence, language **

**Enjoy! Sorry for mistakes.**

**...**

Alex Rider smiled as he finished his shower.

Tonight had been...fun, even with K-unit there.

He had felt like he was part of a _family_.

Felt like he had_ belonged_.

There was a soft knock at the bedroom door "come in!" Alex called quickly pulling a shirt on, hiding the many scars that littered his muscled body.

"Hey" Ben stepped into the room closing the door quietly behind him.

"Hey" Alex replied sitting on the end of the bed.

Ben followed his lead sitting down beside him "look Alex, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about K-Unit coming over, I didn't get any notice and I really couldn't say no, some of the kids are really close to them, even if Wolf is a right bastard sometimes"

Alex gave a small smile "its fine Ben, I wouldn't ask anything to change just for me". Alex studied the handsome man, Ben was nervously biting on his lip, a habit.

"Is everything alright, Ben?"

"What?" Ben looked up a guilty look on his face "Oh no, I'm fine Al, just thinking"

Alex rubbed at his eyes tiredly "if you say so"

Giving a small nod Ben continued "how you finding living here then?"

"its...different, it's not like America" he said softly.

"America was hard?"

Alex shrugged "I-there was a reason I left" he sighed "I just didn't... fit in anymore and the Pleasures just expected me to forget everything"

"and you couldn't" Ben said knowingly.

"no I couldn't" he agreed "I've killed people, Ben, so many people have died because of me" Alex closed his eyes trying to push away the images that threaten to break through.

_Jack_

_Edward_

_Ash_

_Ian _

"Alex?" Ben asked worriedly.

Alex looked away "I'm fine"

"I hate those words" Ben stood "get some sleep you have school tomorrow" he pulled the covers back from the bed.

Alex smirked climbing into the bed and pulling the covers to his neck "night Ben"

Ben ruffled Alex's hair lightly getting only a small flinch in response "Good Night Al" he turned the light off "remember I'm here when you want to talk" and before the door closed Alex heard the three little words whispered "love you Al"

...

Alex came out his room the next morning to the sound of fighting, on defense he made his way down the stairs to the second floor to find Carlos beating the crap out of Steve, Scott standing beside them.

"Daddy!" Scott screamed running down the stairs to find Ben.

Carlos had his knees on Steve's torso as he throw punches at the boy.

Steve had his hands up trying to block the blows to his face while kicking his feet.

"Carlos stop!" The younger boy cried.

Carlos punched again but this time Steve's head snapped back "take it back!"

Sight blurry Steve spat out "I can't with you punching me asshole!" there was a crack as his glasses snapped from a punch.

"Hey!" Alex called deciding to intervene "Carlos get up" he wrapped his arms around the younger boy and pulled him away from Steve.

Carlos still kicked out, hitting Alex quite a few time "let me go Alex!" he said in fury.

"Calm down would you!"

Slowly Carlos stopped kicking, breathing heavily.

Alex let go leaving Carlos standing as he bent down to check on Steve who was holding his head in pain "Steve look at me" he ordered.

Steve blinked slowly as his eyesight came back into focus. Blood dripped from his nose and there was the beginning off bruises on his chin, forehead and cheek already.

"I'm going to sit you up okay?"

"'Kay" Steve let Alex pull him up holding down bile when the room span.

There were footsteps on the stairs as Ben stormed up looking furious "what happened?" he asked when he seen the state of Steve "well?!"

"not so loud Dad" Steve murmured.

Alex felt the boy's head "nothing serious, you'll have bruises and a killer headache but you're clear from a concussion or swelling" he told the boy pulling him to his feet.

"Alex?"

"right, sorry Ben, em I came down and those two were fighting it looked kind of serious so I pulled Carlos off Steven" Alex explained shyly.

Ben sighed "down stairs now" all three did as they had been told, Ben following them.

Stepping into the kitchen Alex raised an eyebrow when Ryan handed Steve an ice pack without a second thought.

"good of you to stop them fighting, Ryan" Ben said with sarcasm.

"Dad, I don't have enough time to stop every argument in this house" Ryan remarked looking at his phone.

Ben looked at his watch "I don't have time for this, Jay, Terry, Sky!" he shouted into the hallway lifting Scott up onto his hip.

"reporting for duty" Jay smirked coming in the doorway with Terry and Skylar.

"Right" Ben said strictly "Carlos I'll deal with you when I get home, Steve you okay for school?"

Steve nodded a yes digging out another pair of glasses from a drawer and wiping the blood from his face.

"Good, lunches on the way out along with your schoolbag. Skylar, Wolf will get you after school, walk home guys" he ordered quickly "understood?"

"sir, yes sir!" they all replied back.

Alex smirked a little but followed everyone's lead heading for the door.

"stay out of trouble!" Ben commented before the door closed..."oh they are so doomed..."

...

The uniforms consisted of navy trousers for the boys, black dress shoes, white shirt, and a black blazer with the schools emblem on it or a black hooded jacket, finished with a black, green and purple striped tie.

Alex wore the school hooded jacket a messenger bag slung over his shoulder and hair messy around his tanned face.

The school itself had several different blocks, a playing field with floodlights rested at the back of the school, an athletics track surrounding it and basketball court residing nearby.

The inside of the school had been painted a light blue and white all around, inside the building was carpeted, lockers lining the walls.

Terry, Jay and Alex entered through the reception area, were a WEST SIDE HIGH sign rested above the doors, the sound proof glass blocking out the chatter as teens mulled by passing to classes.

"We'll get you a timetable, then show you to your home room" Terry explained knocking on the receptions window, loudly, and waiting for it to open. .

The window opened to revile a young women who had her light hair tied into a tight bun and glasses sitting on her nose "hello Terry, don't tell me you've been sent to the office already?" she teased with a light smirk.

"Hey!" Jay put a hand over his heart "that hurts"

"Nope, Alex here is new, Ms Forte" Terry pushed Alex in-front of him "he needs a timetable"

"Oh yes Alex Rider" Miss Forte smiled at him "it's nice to meet you dear, welcome to West Side, you'll be taking the same GCSE classes as you did back in America?"

Alex nodded shouldering his bag "yes"

"Okay" Miss Forte turned to her laptop "Skylar takes all of them except Drama, she takes Technology instead" she looked at the twins sternly "do you think you boys can take him to home-room without getting loss?"

"'course" they replied together smirks dancing over there faces'

Miss Forte sighed "right, Alex you'll follow the same timetable as Skylar, come back after lunch to collect your own timetable and I'll send an email to each of your teachers so they know you'll be joining, it was nice meeting you Mr Rider"

"You too Miss Forte, thank you"

"come on then Alex!" Jay opened the door "oh wait what locker number?"

"oh right" Miss Forte blushed "130, stay out of trouble twins"

The twins laughed as Alex followed them out into the corridor where few students were still running to get to form before the bell went.

They came to the room number 221 where the door was still pushed opened, students messing and chatting loudly inside.

The bell went just as they stepped into the classroom.

The classroom was obviously used as a history room going on the paintings on the walls.

Alex eyes swiped along the students a number of them studying him back, he noticed Marty and the others talking to a few other people and he also spotted Conner and his friends who were glaring at him.

"Oh great you two" the teacher, a man in his mid twenties with short cut black hair and stubble on his chin, commented with a sly smile.

Jay's face twisted into an evil grin "Hey Mikey!"

"Well, Alex this my friend is where we part!" Terry patted his shoulder "Have fun"

"Don't be nervous"

"and stay out of trouble"

"Sky!" Jay shouted to the back of the classroom.

Skylar gave him an irritated look "What idiot?"

"Hey I'm not an idiot!" Jay defended pointing at her crossly.

Terry nudged him "Al's on your timetable, keep him right" the twins turned towards the teacher who had an air of amusement around him "Bye Mikey!" the both shouted before running.

"It's Mr Sanders!" the teacher shouted after them.

Alex walked to the back of the classroom taking a seat beside Skylar.

"Hey mate!" Cody clapped him on the back.

"Cody, Marty" Alex greeted "Richard"

Richard nodded at him a scowl on his face.

Marty sniggered "ignore him, he has relationship problems, what happened to you lip?"

"oh em" Alex put his hand up to feel it "you should see the other guy?" he said nervously.

Kylie smirked "Oh we have boyo"

There was another girl sitting near them and a boy who hadn't spoken yet but obviously knew all the others "hi" the girl greeted softly.

"Em hey" Alex gave a small smile.

"Right" Cody face palmed "Alex, this is Emily and Harry, Emily, Harry meet Alex Rider, Sky's new brother" he introduced them.

Harry raised a hand "nice to meet ya"

"Hey Skylar!" Alex looked over to see it was Dylan who had spoken "used the scales lately!" there was laughter from a few kids, while some just looked down obviously trying to ignore the conflict.

Skylar looked away from them a light frown on her features.

"Shut up Dylan" Richard scolded.

"Don't listen to him Sky" Emily said giving her a small smile.

Skylar just shrugged "whatever" she muttered.

"Okay people enough chit-chat!" Mr Sanders shouted getting everyone's attention "into your seat so I can get rid of the lot of yea" there was a small chuckle from people.

Cody and the others took seats around Alex as he rested his elbows on the desk.

School in America had gone wrong for Alex as soon as he had entered the classroom, the teachers hadn't liked him, students whispered about the bruising on his pale skin and the fact the Sabina gossiped about him never helped him make any friends.

Alex had just hated it, Brookland Comprehensive had been better at least there he had Tom.

Tom.

They hadn't spoken since before Jack had...died, Alex had decided it was for Tom's own good not to be in contact with Alex so he had cut him off.

Alex knew Tom had been deeply hurt by it, he had sent messages just asking Alex if he was okay and just to give him some sign he was still alive.

Mr Sanders sat on the edge of his desk as he scanned the class "okay" he smirked "I got an email from Mr Hunt on Friday afternoon expressing his concern with the behavior of the class, he also told me that five members of my form managed to get themselves detention last week" the class shifted "its a new week guys, stay out of trouble" the bell rang.

The class let out a breath of relief as they grabbed their bags and headed to their classes.

"Sky, I look forward to seeing you after school! Welcome to West Side high Mr Rider!"

Skylar gave him a dirty look before leaving. Alex nodded at the teacher as he left after her.

"He seems... different" Alex commented.

"best teacher in the school hun" Kylie supplied.

Cody chuckled "mans nuts"

"but brilliant" Marty finished.

Alex and the group watched as Richard talked rapidly to a pretty girl who seemed to ignore him "is that his girlfriend?" Alex asked.

Kylie nodded "yea, they're having problems"

"over?"

Marty glanced over to Skylar.

Skylar seen the look and she sighed "because of me, she doesn't trust me anymore and well she doesn't want him hanging with me... along with pretty much all the school" she broke off from the group walking away from them.

Alex stepped to follow her but a hand on his shoulder, which he flinched at harshly, stopped him "leave it" Marty suggested "she thinks better when she's alone... she likes being alone better"

Alex nodded slowly "will she be okay?"

"Yea" Kylie assured "she'll meet us at class, what you got?"

"em I have the same timetable as Sky except I take Drama instead of Technology"

Cody beamed "aw great mate!"

Marty snorted but winked at Alex "you have French first thing with myself and Harry, the others have German or something else".

...

Alex meet Skylar in the French classroom, she looked paler than earlier but she nodded as he sat down beside her at the two person desk.

Marty and Harry sat in front of them at the desk "you okay Sky blue?" Harry questioned.

"yea I'm good" she waved them off taking her books out.

Alex bit his lip nervously as the class settled down.

The teacher, Mrs Sony, asked Alex to introduce himself in French and tell the class how much French he knew, she had a pointless conversation testing him before smiling in approval.

The rest of the class passed swiftly, Alex laughing as Skylar struggling to keep up with the language change.

After French they attended Math, Kylie, Richard and Cody joining them. It passed in a mixture of chatter and light laughter before they went to lunch.

The court-yard where lunch was ate had over 40 different tables settled around the grounds. Vending machines stood off to corners. The lunch hall itself was spacious but had a stuffy feel to it.

Alex took a seat with the rest of the group outside on one of the tables that sat under a willow tree, creating a shade.

Emily, Harry and Jade, a geeky girl, joined Skylar, Cody, Marty, Richard, Kylie and himself (The gang, when the 6 are together).

Harry and Jade were in a heated battle over some math problem while Richard lent back laughing at them and Emily listened adding comments when she seen fit.

"So Alex what school did you go to before you came to West Side?" Kylie asked.

Alex swallowed the bite of his sandwich he was eating "Brookland Comprehensive in Chelsea then a prep school over in the states".

Marty grinned "bet that was fun" sarcasm was clear in his voice.

"You have no idea" Alex returned with just as much sarcasm.

"So you staying with Mr Daniels, like till 18 or are you just temporary" Kylie butted in.

"Kylie" Skylar gave her friend a look.

Alex frowned biting his lip nervously "em I'm not sure yet if I'm honest" there was an awkward silence before Cody spoke up.

"So Al, you ever do drama before?"

"I did a play in my first year of high-school but that was about it"

"You wanna give us a preview?" Harry said slyly.

They all chuckled "Come on Al, we'll show them what we got" Cody pulled him up from the seat "'kay what theme... huh how about action, that fine with you Al?"

Alex nodded "great, take it away"

Alex smirked when Cody wiped all emotion of his face but you could see the laughter in his eyes, Alex followed his lead and soon they were acting out a brutal battle between the two in a fight for survival.

Alex and Cody soon collapsed on the grass in fits of giggling and Alex couldn't get over how much the smaller boy reminded him of Tom.

Marty, Kylie, Emily and Harry clapped at the performance and Cody stood to give a bow.

The laughter stood abruptly when a younger boy around 13 ran over to the group "Sky" he gasped outta breath "Carlos is fighting with Conner!".

All of them were on their feet in seconds following after the boy across the court-yard until they could hear chanting and the sounds of a ruckus. The group pushed themselves through the gathered crowd until they could see who was fighting.

Carlos was being pinned down, Conner beating down on him while Steve was getting his ass handed to him by two other football players in their year.

Skylar growled when Steve hit the ground with a thud and the received a kick in his side crying out in pain from his already bruised frame due to the fight this morning.

Skylar was quick to deliver a kick to one of the boys groin as he went to kick Steve again.

Alex turned to see blood trialing down Carlos face and quickly stepped in tackling Conner to the ground and kneeling on top of him, he a punch to the boys torso.

An arm wrapped around Alex's throat and they proceeded to yanked him back off Conner.

Skylar kicked out as an arm wrapped around her waist and her head snapped to the side when a punch hit her face.

"Get off me!" she glared at the boy in front of her before throwing her head back earning a cry and crack from the boy holding her.

Alex struggled to dislodge the arm around his throat without seriously hurting the person.

The fight was getting out of hand way to quickly.

Conner stood up furious before kicking Alex in the stomach twice "fucking bastard" he snarled.

Alex gave a cheeky grin before the pressure on his neck increased.

Alex's training had taught him to survive at any cost, on his missions he had to fight for his life, so now when he was in danger he couldn't tell the difference between normal life and a mission.

High school and Scorpia training did not mix well.

Alex lashed out hitting Conner with a fierce kick in the chest causing the boy to drop like a stone choking on his own breath as it caught in his throat.

The boy holding Alex's neck pulled down.

Alex gasped for air that was no longer there.

Carlos watched Alex in horror before he got shakily to his feet and bit into the captures shoulder deeply. The boy let out a howl of pain letting go and spinning to punch Carlos again.

Alex dropped, hearing a shout from both Carlos and Skylar he turned to the boy who had held him and put him in a head lock squeezing tightly.

If he put a little more pressure he could easily kill the attacker he was holding.

...

Ryan wrapped his arms around Grace's frame, kissing her head lightly, as he and the others sat on the football stands looking over the playing field.

"What's up?" Grace asked her boyfriend softly.

Ryan frowned "not sure, just feel like there's something wrong"

"Brothers? Sister?"

"Ryan!" Marty shouted from the bottom of the steps.

Ryan sighed loudly "Both" he climbed over his mates, taking off in a sprint beside Marty.

When Ryan made it to the fight Terry and Jay were already standing around watching with confusion in their eyes.

Ryan cursed when he seen two of his brothers on the ground in agony and Skylar thrashing as one of the boys tried to hold her. Ryan's eyes widened when he caught sight of Alex.

"Alex stop!" Ryan cried, rushing over and trying to pull the other boy (Was it Carter?) free.

"Alex!".

Ben hadn't mentioned much about what had happened to Alex but he had told Ryan, that the 15-year-old was use to fighting for his life. So in conclusion a school fight, were he was hurt. was not a good thing. Ryan held no doubt that Alex could kill the other boy's if he tried.

**...**

***glares at laptop screen* Three reviews...three...*shakes head* I'm disappointed.**

**So I stuck with the name West Side High as nobody gave me their opinion on the name.**

**Do they call it home-room or form class in England, they call it form class here but I'm not sure *shrugs* you guys know what I mean anyway.**

**Hopefully the fight scene is up to standards!**

**Next chapter: What will happen after the fight? Alex and Wolf have a little talk!**

**Robin Rider x **


	8. Chapter 8: Detention

**Sorry it's been so long, I was meant to update twice this weekend but I was at a friends house... and I was invited to go to Spain with her and two other friends in Easter :D I can't wait, I've never been. **

**Wow! Lots of great reviews *grins* YAY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Alex or K-unit **

**Warning: Language (I really need to work on that)**

**BOLD= **Voices in Alex's head from past conversations

_**BOLD ITALICS= Other side of phone call**_

_ITALICS= Alex's thoughts_

**Enjoy! Sorry for**** mistakes.**

**...**

Alex looked up his eyes unfocused.

He knew that voice.

"Ryan?" he croaked.

"Yea Al, it's me, now you need to let go, okay? he isn't going to hurt you again"

"He hurt Carlos" he pointed out, tightening his hold.

"Alex" Ryan said firmly all his usually playfulness gone "let go now" he ordered sternly.

But Alex didn't listen instead he narrowed his eyes at the older teen.

"Well damn, sorry Dad" Ryan mumbled to himself.

If the living on the streets had taught him anything it was how to survive. Surviving was something Ryan could do, being adopted by a soldier turned MI6 agent had helped when it came to learning a few moves.

Ryan jabbed at a pressure point on Alex's arm, delivering a kick to the boys ribs in the process.

Alex grunted pulling his arm protectively to his chest and dropping Carter, who had been in a chock hold, on the ground without thought.

Ryan didn't have time to process what was happening before he had his feet kicked from underneath him and Alex had his knee pressed into his windpipe, his hands in a position to break the older teens neck.

"Ryan!" Steve screamed in horror.

"Bloody idiot you are!" Jay scolded "you don't fight the freckin kid"

Alex pushed down with more pressure.

_Stop_.

**'Alex, you need to calm down honey'**

**'Nobody will hurt you Alexander'**

_It was okay, he was fine, right?_

_It was only Ryan._

_Your brother._

Alex slowly removed himself from Ryan, not looking up from the ground.

Ryan let out a breath of relief before putting a hand on Alex's shoulder carefully letting the boy see the movement "you okay?"

"M'fine"

"Conner!" a girl the same age as Alex with a nice figure, brown hair straightened and brown eyes, knelt beside the boy as he began to groan "you Daniels are all assholes!"

Skylar soon stood over her "that asshole just attacked a bloody eleven year old, you whore!"

"Whore!" the girl shrieked back "look who's talking! You sleep with anyone who asks!"

"Sarah stop" Kylie suggested.

"What is going on here?!" a plump man with round glasses exclaimed seeing all the beaten up pupils, the crowd quickly dispatched leaving four football players, Sarah and the Daniels.

Ryan ran a hand through his hair "well I'll be off" he ran.

Terry and Jay shared a look before jetting as well.

"Dad's going to kill us" Steve moaned from where he sat on the ground.

"Damn right hermano" Carlos let his head hit the ground again.

...

Steve was out cold in the nurses room.

Carlos sat in reception his head tipped back trying to stop the blood flow from his nose, an ice pack sat on his stomach and he winced every time he moved.

Skylar had a large bruise forming on his cheek but sat huffily with her arms crossed, muttering every now and again.

Alex sat beside her, head in his hands a serious headache brewing and his stomach turning.

Jane Forte sat in front of the three teens biting her lip nervously, Mr Hunt had ordered her, when he had stormed in, to call Ben Daniels and watch _them_.

Alex sighed rubbing his temples "I'm pretty sure this is what Ben meant when he said to stay out of trouble" he commented.

Carlos chuckled and Skylar snorted "you think" Skylar replied.

"Dad is so going to kill us" Carlos announced his accent heavy with worry.

"Maybe he won't come" Skylar shrugged "he might send Matt"

"do you really want Matt fussing over you?"

Skylar blow out a huff of air "guess not"

Jane cleared her throat "Ben said that he was on his way" she shifted.

"that's right" the voice of Ben Daniels came from the doorway.

Eagle stood behind him a grin plastered on his face "You guys hurt?"

"Kinda" Carlos muttered taking the cloth from his nose.

"Miss Forte" Ben shook her hand "I think us meeting like this is becoming a habit"

Jane smiled politely "very sorry to bother you Mr Daniels"

"oh it's not your fault" Ben turned to the three teens "where are the others?"

"Steve is in nurses room, concussion, Terry, Jay and Ryan stayed long enough to make sure we didn't kill anybody before running" Carlos mumbled out.

"Cub you really are more trouble than I gave you credit for" Eagle chuckled.

Alex gave him a serious look "you really don't know me well, pretty sure my last two families could tell you that"

Eagle cringed "sorry Cub, didn't mean anything by it"

"Mr Hunt will see you now, if that's alright Mr Daniels"

"Sure thing" Ben nodded "Jason you think you could go check on Steve and get Car seen to"

Eagle grinned "will do Ben, come on" he pushed Carlos along leaving Alex and Skylar along with Jane in reception.

Tyler Daniels entered next, sweat on his brow, wearing a white short-sleeved skin and a pair of baggy bottoms, while a whistle hung around his neck "Hey Jane" he greeted the women "Sky, Alex"

Jane smiled moving back to her desk "hi Tyler, don't you have a class right about now?"

"I do" he gave a cheeky grin "I left them with Ryan, I just heard" he turned to the teens "you two hurt badly? Is Ben here?"

"We're fine, Steve and Carlos are in sick bay, Ben and the bird brain are here" Skylar sighed "so are you here to chew me out for hurting one of your players because if you are I'll have you know Rider did the most damage"

"Your players?" Alex raised an eyebrow.

"I'm the coach here" Tyler explained "and I'm not here to chew you out...yet, I came to make sure my nephews and niece were still in one piece and to see if you kicked the butts off the bastards who hit my nephew"

Alex smiled "they got a few hits in but I'm pretty sure they came out worse than us"

Tyler nodded "right so now I'm going to chew you out" he stood in front of them arms crossed "you put four of my players out of commission, you better hope there's no broken bones or Mr Hunt and Ben won't be the only ones punishing you"

"You're going to punish us anyway" Skylar muttered.

"Yup, ever played footie Alex?"

Alex nodded "I was captain of the team at Brookland, I never played in America"

"Good, you'll be taking practise during your free period and during sports studies, Sky you know the deal, laps then fitness"

Skylar moved away from them biting her lip as she moved to the window looking out into the corridors "yup"

Tyler frowned "the team will have punishment as well" he reassured but Skylar didn't comment "you going to tell me what bothering you?"

Skylar shrugged still not facing him, if she was both males would have seen the worry floating in her emerald-green eyes "nothing I can't handle"

Tyler sighed "fine, I have to get back to my class, I'll see you two tomorrow" he waved giving Skylar a careful look before leaving.

Alex rested his head against the wall his sleepless nights catching up to him

'**You're in a dark place Alex'**

Alex's eyes snapped open

'**come on Al, talk to me?' **he shook his head refusing to let the voices come back .

'**Your letting it happen again'**

Alex groaned "go away Sab"

"Sab?" Skylar gave him a stare that unnerved him.

"nothing"

"whatever" the door to the office opened Ben walking out crossly

"Sit down" Ben told Skylar "Alex since it's your first offence you only have detention for the next two days, Steve and Carlos are getting out of it due to circumstances" he pinched the bridge of his nose "Alex you need to join Sky in therapy, for however long they see fit"

"What?" Alex butted in "wait no-no I can't go to a shrink" he said urgently.

"and why not?" Ben had his don't-mess-with-me face on.

Alex wrung his hands "I don't need to"

"You nearly killed someone, we'll talk about it later" Ben gave him an understanding look.

'**You have problems Alex just let me help you'**

"Okay" he agreed.

'**PTSD is very common with the things you've been through'**

Ben crossed his arms "Carlos and Steve are coming home with me, you two will be staying, Wolf will get you both after school, Alex you can go with him and Skylar" he said irritated "that'll give me time to give punishments to the boys, you'll be receiving your own" he span on his heels "we'll talk at home" the door slammed behind him.

Hurt flashed through Skylar's face.

"Skylar" Jane Forte spoke softly from where she sat "don't worry sweetie he's just anger"

"can we go back to class?" Skylar stood shouldering her bag.

Jane gave her a look filled with pity "yes sweetie, here's your timetable Alex".

...

Alex didn't see Skylar for the rest of the day much to his worry.

They had split up so he could go to Drama and her to Technology before he had made his way to Religious studies were she never showed up.

His new group of friends were worried but passed it off as her letting off steam.

It wasn't until the bell rang that Alex meet up with Skylar in the room set for detention.

"How nice to see you again Mr Rider" Mr Sanders teased with a disapproving look "I was just telling Sky here that Conner and the others aren't joining us today due to injuries acquired"

Alex gave him a sheepish look "sorry sir"

"Meh" Mr Sanders shrugged "as long as you get the grades, I'm peachy" he moved to behind his desk "listen up".

Alex took his seat the other students doing the same.

"For those of you that don't know, detention will last for one hour, in which time you will complete the worksheets on your desk" he paused "and for those of you who do know, get started on homework"

Alex looked lost as there was a small chuckle.

"He doesn't believe in detention" Skylar told him "he gives us the time to catch up on work or do our homework, so we don't have to do it when we get home" she sat a sketch pad in front of her "only rule is don't talk".

Alex nodded dumbly before pulling his physics textbook out deciding to read up.

'**what else do you need to know Al, you make things go boom all the time' Toms laugh rang in his head. **

_Jack._

_Oh god. _

_The flames were in front of him licking at his body. _

Alex growled at himself mentally.

_Don't go their Rider_ he told himself trying to concentrate on his text-book.

After the first half hour Alex was bored shitless and decided that he most defiantly would try to stay out of detention in the future.

Glancing over at Skylar he seen she was totally focused on the sketch she was doing that was... quite frankly amazing.

The detail on the picture could've been drawn as if she was standing right in front of it.

It was a scene of a building- somewhere he couldn't identify- a teenage boy no older than 17 sitting in the grass wearing army combats.

Knotting his eyebrows together Alex stored the information away for later use.

...

Wolf leant back in his seat as he waited outside West Side High on Cub and Skylar.

Cub.

He couldn't seem to get the boy out of his head. He had been a bastard to the boy at camp but when he had met him once again at Point Blanc the kid had gained some respect.

Now Cub, one of his unit mates, was living with an ex teammate and since always a best mate.

It had been a shock to turn up at Ben's and find Cub.

Wolf knew that Ben had a thing with helping kids who needed it, he had been the same as a child, looking out for the younger kids in school who were victims of bully's.

Wolf smiled at the memory of Fox telling him that one day he was going to join the Army to stop bastards like the people who had killed him own parents.

They had been 14 at the time and the two had kept the promise to always stay at each other's side...until Fox had left for MI6.

It had torn Wolf apart, watching as his life time friend left him in the field.

Wolf often tried to convince Fox to come back to the SAS but he refused with the simple reason that he wanted to be there for his kids. He only received a minimum of three missions a year, but with the SAS he would be gone for months at a time.

Wolf had accepted the fact that his friend put the brats before anything else and honestly, most of the brats had grown on him and other members of K-unit. Having no time to have their own families at this point in the careers the brats acted as a family for them.

He would never admit it but they were his family.

Then Skylar had come.

The first female in their make shift family.

It had been a disaster from the beginning, none of them knowing how to handle a teenage girl.

Ben had suggested care to her more than a couple of times thinking it would help her.

When Skylar had shown up she had scared the soldiers, not physically but emotionally, knowing that someone could hurt a child so much that there was just nothing there to save anymore.

Wolf being who he was had acted just like the bastard he could be.

Imagine his surprise when Skylar had fought back.

She had been so emotionally, she wore her emotions on her sleeve, she hadn't spoken unless spoken to or she was defending herself, she had been battered, covered in wounds that Wolf didn't want to think about.

Wolf didn't know what kind of relationship the two had going on but he supposed it was the 'annoying ass of an uncle' who teased her, but she could tell anything to, because there was no respect to lose.

At least that what she thought.

Fox had tried to fix her, he never had but what she was now was a bloody angel compared to the little kid he had met before.

Skylar spoke now, she messed with her friends sometimes, she fought with her brother, she kinda talked to Ben and she was having normal teenage problems, even if it meant she got herself detention.

It was better than what could be.

Everyone of those kids had changed over the years.

Carlos was once quiet and shy, never talking.

Terry and Jay had once been angry at the world, sick of their own life.

Steve would have tried to help Ben with every single job he did, he had felt like he still needed to look after himself and those around him, that he was on his own.

Ryan. Ryan had been a violent young teen who would hit out when things didn't go his way, who would spend hours fighting with others, just for a bit of fun.

And Cub. Alex Rider. A complete mystery.

He knew nothing of the history except for basics.

Alex had been an operative for MI6 until he had lost the only person who cared for him. He knew Alex had went to America for a new life he just couldn't have.

Keeping Alex was going to be a battle. MI6 would want their number one Agent back but Ben nor K-unit would let that happen.

Alex himself would have problems trying to fit back in to normal teenage life not to mention with the things he had gone through.

The future was just one big problem that every one of them would have to face eventually.

Wolf just wasn't sure if they were all strong enough to face it.

..

The car journey had been quiet and tense.

Alex not knowing what terms he was on with Wolf, Skylar lost in thought about today's events and Wolf sensing the thoughtfulness coming from the quiet girl.

When they arrived at the hospital Alex still had no idea why they were visiting "em why are we here?" he asked slowly following after the two up the stairs and white walls of the hospital.

"To visit Lucy, Lynx's sister, my friend" Skylar said softly.

"oh" Alex cursed himself for prying.

They made their way to the third floor before being met with a nurse "were here to see Lucy Flaming" Wolf told her gruffly.

The young nurse 'Ruby' smiled politely "yes, she's in room 11 at the end of the hall and to the right" she pointed down the hallway.

Wolf nodded curtly and Skylar gave a weak "thanks" before following Wolf.

Lynx sat on a seat outside of the door at the end of the hallway.

"Hey" he greeted standing to meet the trio "hi Alex" he nodded to the boy something close to awe in his eyes.

"Hi Lynx" Alex greeted back with a polite nod.

"She's due a check up in ten, Sky, just so you know, I'm going to go get some coffee but Wolf and Alex will be out here if you need them, got it?"

"Got it" Skylar bit her lip.

Lynx patted her shoulder before strolling down the hall with practised ease of someone who did it every day.

Wolf sat down on one of the seats as Skylar closed the door behind her.

Alex swallowed in anticipation as he stood back from the man.

Alex jumped when Wolf spoke "We told Lynx that you're the fifth member of our unit"

"Fifth?" he cocked his head to the side "I never knew I was 'part' of your unit"

"'course you are" Wolf explained awkwardly.

Alex looked away "erm what's wrong with Lucy?" he changed the subject.

Wolf visible cringed "right Lucy, Skylar and her were involved...in well an accident I suppose, Skylar got away with a few cuts, bruises and a broken arm but Lucy took the full hit and her head hit the pavement pretty badly, she's been in a coma for the last four months" he paused "Skylar and her were best friends, but the last time she visited she had a panic attack"

"Damn" Alex muttered taking the seat beside Wolf.

"Doctors don't know if she'll wake up, Lynx and Skylar just try to think she's still hanging about with them, they both took it pretty hard" Wolf continued.

"Sky blamed herself because she couldn't stop it, she thought it should have been her instead of Lucy, but instead she got off easy" Alex nodded "yea I get it"

Wolf carefully hid his shock "so Cub you going to tell me what you've been up to?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well I haven't seen you since point blanc, what have you been doing since them?"

Alex shrugged "a lots happened but I'm pretty sure all of its classified"

"Classified" Wolf sighed "right should have expected that answer, Ben gives me the same one every time I ask him something, anything you can tell me?"

"I guess" Alex shifted "I moved to America for a while with the Pleasures but they decided it was best if they sent me back over here" he shrugged stiffly "I've been in care for a couple of months before I came to Ben's"

Why was he telling Wolf this?

Thankfully Wolf didn't comment instead changed the subject "So how'd you get detention?"

"Couple of idiots were beating up Carlos and Steve so I knocked two of them out"

Wolf chuckled "teenage super spy against a couple of think heads, seems fair Cub"

Alex laughed despite himself "Ben won't see it that way, and I'm pretty sure Tyler was pissed" he pointed out.

Wolf smirked "Ty only acts pissed so he can rope you in to playing for him...Ben on the other hand let's just say that the fights aren't exactly new to him"

Alex's phone began to ring, pulling it out of his blazer pocket, he checked the ID that came up 'UNKNOWN' Alex narrowed his eyes before answering "hello?"

'_**Hello Alex, I'm calling from the Royal and General bank**__'_ Alex froze at Ms Jones voice '_**I request for you to come to the bank asap to discuss your account**_**'**

"What?" Alex was sickened to find his voice was hoarse "n-no way, I'm not coming near that shit hole!" he stood up walking down the corridor away from Wolf.

'_**Alex please you need to come in, I wouldn't ask if it wasn't serious**__'_ Ms Jones pleaded.

"no!" he walked out of the ward "I can't, I left that life, I won't go back!"

'_**Listen Alex**_**'** Her tone of voice shocked Alex into silence '_**I am not requesting, I am demanding, if you will not come in of your own accord I will use force! Would you like your new siblings caught in the crossfire'**_

Alex slid down the wall images he had buried forcing themselves forward.

'**No please! Don't hurt her! Please!'**

Alex shock his head.

'**JACK!**'

"I can't come in" his voice cracked "I can't" he hung up pulling his knees to his chest and resting his forehead on them.

"Fuck!" Alex hit the back of his head off the wall

'**You said you would leave that life Alex!'**

"I have" he hissed back.

"You okay Cub?"

Alex brushed the bangs from his eyes shrugging, he didn't look up as Wolf lowered himself onto the ground beside Alex.

"MI6?" Wolf guessed, his voice somehow...gentle compared to the man he had meet at Brecon beacons, shit even yesterday night.

Alex sighed "yea"

"I hope you didn't say you would go see them"

"I didn't" Alex assured.

Wolf nodded "that's good, I think Ben would be madder over that than over the whole knocking my classmates out"

Alex gave a small smirk

'**It's best if we send you back to the bank Alex**' his breath caught in his throat '**please don't make me go back!**'.

"ub...Cub...Cub!" Alex hummed acknowledging Wolf after he had called a few times "did you hear me?" when Wolf received no answer he sighed "I asked what happened before you left for America?"

Alex skilfully got to his feet "should I call Skylar?" he changed the subject.

"Cub" Wolf said gruffly.

Alex looked up at the man through thick lashes as he stood in front of him.

"I have questions, damn, I want answers"

Alex cringed away.

"But I understand that this is hard, so for now, I wont push you" Wolf assured "just remember I will ask for answers... and I will get them" he headed down the hall calling over his shoulder "I'll met you both out front"

Alex made his way to Lucy's door knocking before entering.

**...**

**Mr Sanders :) I have a teacher like him in my school so that's who he's based on.**

**So you meet Sarah. Alex is in trouble when he gets home. Things at school are going downhill.**

**Wolf hasn't asked questions yet but I do have a plan for when he finally does, which will involve all of K-unit and MI6.**

**MI6 will be making an appearance soon.**

**NEXT CHAPTER: we meet Lucy, arguments at home.**

**Thanks for ALL the reviews!**

**Robin Rider x**


	9. Chapter 9: We have our reasons

**Hey guys! So I know you guys want more updates but I really don't have time it's a challenge to get one chapter up a week, I'll try my best though :)**

**There may be no chapter up next weekend as both my brothers have birthdays this week, which means going out for dinner and parties, bleh.**

**WARNINGS: LANGUAGE, MENTIONS OF PTSD**

**DISCLAIMER: ONE DAY I WILL OWN HIM!**

**BOLD:** Alex is hearing voices in his head from past conversations in his life.

**Sorry for mistakes! Thanks for all the reviews :D**

**...**

The 15-year-old girl looked fragile as she lay under the stark white sheets, wires attaching themselves underneath the sheets to her chest, a tube came out of her nose and mouth both breathing for her.

The only colour was the red hair falling around her face, the soft beeping and the steady pump of the oxygen machine were the only noises in the peaceful hospital room.

Skylar sat at the bottom of the bed, a couple of feet from it obviously scared to get any closer, studying the medical records attached.

A middle-aged women with a kind face stood over Lucy checking the machines.

"Hi" Alex said softly gaining attention from the two women.

Skylar quickly looked away wiping her eyes but the redness was still there "Hey Rider"

The nurse made sure Lucy was comfortable before turning to Skylar "just keep speaking to her Skylar, it may seem like a waste of time but lots of coma patients have remembered their loved ones being with them when they wake up" the nurse smiled "it may even help her".

Alex moved out of the doorway to let the nurse pass before closing the door.

Lucy was pretty, she had a small nose with freckles dotted on it and long lashes but her face was skinny and pale.

"Wolf say he was ready to go?" Skylar mumbled.

Alex nodded "said he'd meet us down in reception" he moved closer to the bed "have you talked to her?" he inclined his head to Lucy.

Skylar shifted "do you think it helps?" she retoured.

"Yes" he replied deciding not to fight with her "Hello Lucy, I'm Alex Rider, its nice to meet you" Skylar raised an eyebrow at him "I'm living with Skylar at the minute, I'm meeting with the social worker next Monday, I'm not sure if I'm staying yet"

Skylar watched as Alex grabbed one of the chairs and pulled it to Lucy's side "I'm from Chelsea, I moved to America for a while with foster parents but it didn't work out, I ended up with Ben when I came back to London" Alex gave Skylar a come-on look.

Skylar just stared like he was crazy.

"Skylar is now looking at me like I've lost my mind" Alex spoke to Lucy "she won't talk because she's afraid of looking stupid" he gave a small smile "I though, have no such problem, so lets see, I'm a couple of inches taller than Sky, I have chocolate-brown eyes and fair hair that comes over my ears and eyes, I'm athletic for my age along with fitter and skinnier"

Skylar gave a small grin "he's also cocky apparently"

Alex shrugged innocently "just giving facts" Skylar gave an amused smile "what else? I like to play football, I've met your brother, Lynx, he seems nice"

"He met Marty and the others" Skylar added avoiding eye contact with Alex.

"yep, great guys" he agreed

Skylar bit her lip "he's already beat the crap out of some of the guys at school, I guess he's like me in that account, I never could hold myself back"

"She's got the bruises to prove it" Alex stage whispered.

In that moment the two realized how ridiculous they must sound to people passing the room and busted out into laughter, real laughter that neither had done in so long.

...

When Alex and Skylar met Wolf in the reception both were in a better mood than they had been the last time the man had seen them.

Getting into the jeep in the parking lot, Wolf couldn't help but feel the relaxed atmosphere.

Wolf gave a small smile, maybe the two would be good for each other.

It took twenty minutes to reach the house were the teens lived. Wolf pulled up the front driveway instead of the back, not planning to stay long.

All three exited the car, Skylar pulling ahead so she could open the door only for someone to knock her to the floor.

Skylar let out a small yelp at the weight that hit her.

Alex snapped into a defensive stance, Wolf taking a step back from the boy seeing him move so quickly.

"Are you trying to kill me?!" Skylar screamed "better yet are you looking for me to kill you?!"

Eagle who was sitting on her torso, face in her personal bubble, he gave her a cheeky grin "I got you that time!" he sang gleefully.

Skylar grunted as he shifted "I could have heard you!"

"But you didn't, its good practice"

Wolf looked at Alex wearily seeing the boy drop his defensive stance but he was still tense "Eagle get off Skylar now" he ordered.

Eagle pouted "aren't you proud I finally scared her?"

"I was thinking" Skylar defended "plus you didn't sneak up on me, you ambushed me when I was walking through my front door" she growled.

Wolf muttered under his breath stepping over the two and into the house.

"Get off or I'm telling Snake you bruised my ribs" Skylar threatened.

Eagle seemed to weigh the threat before sighing "fine" he mumbled lifting himself up "Hey cub" he smiled brightly "Ben's going to kill you two" he laughed evilly "Mawhahaaa"

Skylar stood dusting herself off and wincing before entering the house, Alex and Eagle following, Eagle slammed the door behind the trio and they were immediately hit with the shouting coming from the kitchen.

Jay sat on the stairs "hey" he greeted his siblings sourly.

"How long they been fighting?" Skylar cocked her head to the side.

"Well first Dad and Snake were fighting, then Ryan's went off at him" Jay rubbed his face "don't ask me what about I have no clue, Snake wasn't that bad, he was just snapping over injuries but Ry sounds pretty serious".

Wolf's voice joined in the shouting.

Alex winced "where's Scott and the others?"

"Terry's stormed out, Scott's upstairs with Snake, crying, Steve's still asleep and Carlos locked himself in his room" Jay said tiredly

Eagle shifted "come on Jay, we'll go check Scotty" he put a hand on the teens shoulder leading him upstairs and out of sight.

Skylar throw her bag in the corner without much thought heading into the kitchen.

"I don't care!"

"Well you should Ben! How can you not know!"

"Because he's too fucking busy with work!"

"I'm not on your side either Ryan!"

"I haven't done shit!"

Skylar took a deep breath before shouting "Shut up!" and they all fell silent "Scott is upstairs crying so I suggested you all-wise up and stop with the stupido[1], shouting, Capito[2]!" the Italian surprised Alex but he stored it away for later.

Ben gave her a dark look "when were you planning on telling me?"

Skylar knitted her eyebrows together "che cosa[3]?"

"English Skylar!" he barked, Skylar flinched, "you know what I'm talking about and while you're at it how about you explain to me why four football players ended up in the infirmary?"

"They attacked Carlos and Steve!" Ryan butted in angrily.

"There are better ways to react!"

Wolf snorted "come on Ben you would've done the same"

"This isn't about me" Ben snapped at Wolf before turning back to Skylar "and I can't believe you didn't tell me, I only know because Ryan's decided to open his mouth!"

"You told him?!" Skylar hissed at her older brother.

"What was I suppose to do?!"

Skylar glared "cretino[4]"

Wolf put his hand up "wait, pause, rewind" he pointed at Skylar "what happened now?"

"Nothing" Skylar bowed her head.

"Don't bullshit to me Skylar" Wolf warned.

Ryan snorted "she'll hardly tell_ you_"

Ben groaned leaning against the counter "she's had two panic attacks in the last two weeks" he explained tiredly "Ryan found out, but didn't think it was necessary to say"

Ryan, Skylar and Wolf began to shout at each other again.

Alex looked torn, he had never dealt with something like this before, he had never had a family before. Yes, he and Ian had fought but he had been young, it had never been serious.

Alex flinched when a hand rested on his shoulder guiding him away from the kitchen.

"They aren't normally this bad" Snake told him "they've been off for a few weeks now"

Alex bit his lip trying to decide what he should do "should- I'm going to go to my room" he finally whispered hearing Ryan shouting 'go to hell' before the front door slammed shut.

Snake in understanding "Okay Cub".

...

Alex breathed heavily as he curled up in the corner of his bed, this wasn't what he had wanted, to leave the conflict of MI6 only to be faced with conflict through his new family.

When he was younger, Ian would leave him for days sometimes weeks before he hired Jack, Ian had never been there to fight with.

Honestly he remembered the first time they had screamed at each other, during the school holidays when he was 11.

Ian had left for another mission, missing Alex's birthday, this in itself was no big deal because Alex couldn't remember ever celebrating his birthday in the first place but this time Ian had promised they would spend time together.

Alex had waited for even a phone call from Ian that night, when none came he locked himself in his room refusing to talk to Jack or come out.

Three more days passed until Ian showed up bruised but Alex didn't care, he ignored his uncle for two days before the man finally snapped.

'What is wrong with you Al?!' the man had exclaimed.

Alex gave him a look that could kill 'nothing'

Ian sighed 'then why won't you talk to me?'

'I wouldn't worry I'm not as important as your work, am I?' he said sarcastically.

'What?' Ian hissed furious 'this is about my job? For Gods sake Al! Are you really that low that you'd fall out with me over me working!'

That had hurt Alex more than he would ever admit, he didn't have other family members, Ian was the only person he had left and to hear him say something so hateful when Ian knew full well that Alex was self-conscious was like a stab to the heart.

'I make money so I can look after you Alexander' Ian spat

Alex held back the tears 'Great job you're doing isn't it'

Ian had looked frozen at that, before his eyes narrowed 'I never asked to end up stuck with you!' he had regretted it as soon as he had said it, Alex could tell now, he had just came back from a bad mission it was expected.

Eleven Year old Alex Rider hadn't seen it that way.

Alex throat went dry as he stared in undisguised horror at his uncle 'I hate you Ian, so much' he said so calmly that Ian flinch 'and I wish I had of died on that plane with my parents!' he had screamed and even Jack who was in the kitchen had flinched at the raw truth in the statement.

They made up but they had never been as close again, the same way Ian continued to forget his birthday and the same way he would always look at Alex with something close to acceptance in his misty brown eyes.

It had never been mentioned again but it had been one of Alex's greatest fears until his uncle had died.

_What if it had have been better?_

Dying with his parents would mean that so many other people wouldn't have died, yes he wouldn't have saved the world at least 7 times but maybe then his uncle would have still been alive.

Jack would have been alive.

There was a knock on his bedroom door before Jay poked his head in "hey em mind if I come in?" he inclined his head.

Alex nodded knees still drawn to his chest.

Jay sat down on the edge of the bed blowing out a huff of air "you okay?" he finally asked.

"I'm fine" was the automatic response

**'I hate when you do that Alex'**

Jay hummed looking at his feet "you have a meeting with Mr Crawford on Monday right?"

Alex nodded "yea" he said weary.

"Look Alex, don't let today affect your opinion of staying with Dad" Jay paused debating on what to say "you probably know Sky's been having trouble at school and Dad was on a business trip when everything went to hell for her, Ryan and Dad do fight every so often but he's been here for longer than any of us s'all"

Avoiding eye contact Alex looked out the window "I'm" he bit his lip "I'm not sure I'll have the option of staying or not"

"What yea mean?"

"Except for the fact that my last foster family sent me back to London" Alex muttered "there's some stuff in my past that I have no control over"

Jay crinkled his nose up in thought "Dad won't send you back Alex...well unless he thinks it's for the best, but he wont I promise you" Jay rushed to reassure "its just when Skylar came he suggested care for her, but she was different, we had no idea how to deal with her"

"Why didn't she go?"

"Christ I haven't a clue" Jay gave a weak chuckle "I guess she realized she had to make it work, that this was the closest to normal she was going to get" he shifted "me, I stayed 'cause I knew Ben wasn't like me other asses of foster fathers" his Irish drawl announced.

"okay" Alex agreed with the older boy quietly.

"Good" Jay said gratefully, obviously put out at being serious "Snake'll order out tonight, so be down stairs when you hear the bell would yea" he didn't give him time to answer instead moving out of the room with a grin.

Alex couldn't help but chuckle at the act. Deciding hiding in his room would only make him think more he moved down to the second floor.

Scott sat cross-legged in front of the television in the game room, a remote in his hand, the sounds of Mario Cart coming from the will remote.

"Hey Scott" Alex greeted sitting beside him.

The boy jumped from the voice looking at Alex his mouth set in a grim line, his eyes red and puffy.

"'lo Alex, do you want to play with me?" Scott asked hopefully.

Alex smiled "'course I do" he picked up a remote as Scott restarted the game.

Eagle entered the game room ten minutes later to find Alex and Scott in full-out laughter the older trying to push the remote from the younger boys hand, Scott protesting weakly over the laughter and insulting Alex's playing in the process.

"I win!" Scott shrieked gleefully.

"Did not see I won!" Alex disagreed in a dismissive tone.

Scott pouted "nuh uh I was Mario"

Alex crinkled his eyebrows together "oh...I thought I was Mario" the two busted into giggles "hey Eagle" Alex greeted when he settled down.

"Cub, did you just giggle?" a smirk plastered on the mans face.

"No!"

"Yes you did!" Scott piped up.

Alex huffed playfully "quiet squirt, what you doing here Eagle?"

Eagle chuckled but answered "Steve woke up, so Snake kicked me out for annoying him"

"How's he doin?"

"Concussion seems okay" Eagle shrugged "I'm no medic but pretty sure he's alright"

Scott grabbed another remote holding it out to Eagle "do you want to play with me and Al, Jason?" he asked innocently.

...

By the time the dinner bell rang throughout the house Alex had decided that Eagle was the worse cheater ever and that he had a hard punch when it came to insults.

Alex chuckled taking Scott's hand as the three of them made their way down the stairs still arguing over who had won the Grand Prix.

"I won!"

"Did not!"

"Did too! Alex tell him I won" Scott whined pulling on his hand.

"Cub, tell him I won!" Eagle cried.

Alex put on a thoughtful expression "I think... Scott won!" he winked at his brother.

Eagle put on a hurt expression "Traitor!"

Scott giggled.

When they entered the dinning room the tension was quickly noticed by Alex, whose laugh faded.

Ben, Wolf, Jay and Carlos sat at the table but none of them were speaking and the bruises on Carlos face did nothing to help the picture.

Eagle who either ignored the tension or didn't notice it announced happily that he had kicked Scott's butt in Mario cart to which Scott immediately argued.

Alex sat beside Scott after the boy settled onto his seat.

Scott oblivious to the tension asked "Where are the others?"

Ben gave the boy a weak smile "Matt's looking after Steve, Ryan and Terry are going to stay at a friend's house tonight" he explained.

Alex looked up surprised when Ben didn't mention Skylar but was even more surprised when Scott didn't even ask after the girl, he frowned, Jay catching the frown gave him an understanding smile.

"_How are you feeling_?" Alex asked Carlos in Spanish over Eagle and Scott.

Carlos, surprised at being spoken to, gave a shrug "_I'll be fine, the bruises will heal_" he poked at his food "_thank you, for getting Conner of me_"

_"thank you for making sure that other dude didn't strangle me_" Alex returned.

Carlos studied him "_how are you? You sound hoarse_" he commented.

Alex gingerly touched his throat cringing when he came into contact with the bruises "_honestly, I didn't even realize they were there_" now he thought about it his throat did feel a bit tight "_I'm fine, I've had worse_"

Carlos hummed in agreement "_has Ben went nuts at you yet_?"

Alex winced at the statement "_no, not yet_"

"M_e either"_ he sighed "_it's the fact he hasn't killed me that I'm worried about_"

Alex smirked "_if it helps I'm pretty sure I'll be in more trouble_" he got a smirk for his effort "_do you know where Skylar is_?"

Carlos looked over at Wolf knowing the man could understand them "_no"_ he seemed to want to add something but held back.

"Did you tell Ben that the bank phoned you Cub" Wolf butted in gruffly.

Alex glared at the man for bringing it up "no, I don't think it matters do you"

Ben narrowed his eyes "what did they want?"

"For me to come to renew my bank account" he spat in hate "I told them that they could shove it where the sun don't shine"

Relived that he didn't accept Ben nodded "you'll tell me if they phone again?"

"Sure, but I doubt they will" Alex admitted.

Carlos was watching him carefully and Alex remembered what Skylar has said about him and Ryan both knowing about Ben's job.

...

After the awkward dinner Alex visited Steve, asking Snake on how he was before the man went to get something to eat for himself and something small for Steve.

"I must have became the punching bag" Steve sat up putting his book down.

Alex cocked his head to the side "actually you got involved in the fight with Conner" he trailed off at the small glare he received, though it was nothing compared to his Alex didn't want to get on the boys bad side "I'm just saying" he muttered.

Steve leaned back on the bed a sigh escaping his pressed lips "yes I suppose you're correct, I'm still mad at Carlos for this morning though, has Ryan come back yet?"

"No" Alex moved to sit on the window ledge "Ben said Terry and he were staying at a friend's house tonight, why, worried?"

"No" Steve scoffed "it's just the last time Ryan ran off, Tyler had to bring him home drunk, I'm pretty sure he passed out on Skylar's bed giving her a lecture" he chewed his lip.

"So you're worried" Alex rolled his eyes when the boy huffed.

Steve cocked his head to the side "have you seen Skylar, she hasn't been in since I got home"

"Not since her and Ben started fighting, you two close?"

"Yea" Steve pulled the blanket closer around him "I'm the only one that doesn't tease her, except for Scott but I'm pretty sure she's scared to go near him" at Alex's look he looked away guilty "long story, but yea she tells me stuff, never anything to do with her past but if someone's annoying her she tells me"

"Do you know anything about her past?" Alex raised an eyebrow.

"Not really, just that it was bad, a lot worse than I had it and I know she had horrific nightmares and I only know that because she fell asleep in here one night" he shivered at the reminder "it was horrible, she begged me not to tell Dad"

Alex nodded seriously "Is she Italian?"

"She was born there" Steve paused thinking something over "I think her parents were Italian but she didn't live there for very long, that I know"

"What about you?" Alex changed the subject "where did you grow up?"

"Australia" he gave a fond smile "I lived there till I was eight, spent three months in care over there until I moved to a care home up in London, what about you Alex how long were you in care or did you just come straight here?"

"I went to America when my guardian died" _Murdered_ "but they decided it was best if I came back to London so I was in care for 4 months, Ben recommend here to a friend of my Uncles"

"Lucky" Steve lay down putting his glasses on his bed side "I was in it for 7 months, hateful it is mate, I'd rather be at home with my mum"

"Your mum is alive?" Alex asked in shock.

"Yea" Steve yawned "Scotty's the only one with no parents, rest of us have at least one living parent as far as we know, not to sure about Carlos actually, but I assume one of them are out there"

"Why are you here then?"

"We have our reasons" Steve whispered.

Alex stood "I'll let you sleep, are you going to school in the morning?"

"nah mate, Dad'll have me at home for a couple of days"

"Night Steve"

"G'night Al" he closed his eyes as the door shut.

Alex headed up the stairs looking at his phone to see it was ten, he yawned realising he too was feeling tired, so when he found Ben waiting at his door he was less than happy "hi Ben" he muttered letting the two of them into his room.

Alex opened his wardrobe as Ben sat down on the bed.

"Sorry you had to hear us fighting earlier" Ben said slowly.

"S'alright" Alex pulled a blue t-shirt from his drawer going to the bathroom to clean his teeth.

"Alex" Ben said sternly "you really needa be careful when you decide to pick a fight at school, they might think you're a normal teenage boy but you're not, you're an ex teenage spy, you could hurt someone" he held up a hand when Alex came from the bathroom to protest "I know you aren't a spy anymore Alex, but you still have training and serious damage could be done"

"I was looking out for Carlos and Steve" Alex butted in "they were getting the shit beaten out of them by those asses" the curses sounded odd in his British accent "I know how to control myself Ben!"

"That's not what Ryan told me" Ben replied softly a look of worry on his face "I doubt you really know how to control yourself anymore Al" Alex looked away going back into the bathroom "have you ever talked to someone Alex?"

"No" he washed his face "and I don't plan too, you said that I had to go to a shrink in school but we both know I cant do that"

"No" Ben agreed "but it might help if we got you a real one, someone with clearance"

Alex rolled his eyes "and say what Ben" he came out to face him "hello my names Alex Rider, I became a spy at the age of fourteen, I've saved the world 9 times but lost everyone I care about in the process, including myself!" he sounded hysteric to his own age.

"You're been before haven't you" Ben gave him a sad look worry in his hazel eyes "to see a shrink"

Alex cursed himself when his eyes filled with tears "yes" his voice cracked "Mr Pleasure made me go to one outside of school, she decided that I was mentally unstable, needed put in a ward" he swallowed "she diagnosed me with sever PTSD and when I told her where to shove her theories she decided to also put insomnia on top of PTSD"

Ben was able to hold back from gaping "how long have you had it?"

Chuckling darkly Alex shrugged "she seemed to think I had PTSD way before any of my missions, I don't have insomnia, I just have trouble sleeping" he protested.

"Right" Ben replied lamely "so no shrink" he concluded "but it really would help if you talked to someone Alex, especially if you have PTSD, you aren't the only one in the house who's either suffered it or is still going through it".

Alex pulled his t-shirt up and over his form reveling the mercy-less scars and wounds left over the last year, he kept his back to bed so Ben was unable to see the bullet wound over his heart.

He was sick of hiding, he wanted someone to see behind his emotionless mask.

Ben gasped in shock at the wounds "what did they do to you Alex?" he stood up his voice soft and caring.

Alex paused putting the new t-shirt on to let Ben run his fingers along the old burn and whip marks.

Alex ignored the question, brushing the hands off him and pulling the top over his head.

Ben sighed loudly his hands hanging loosely by his side "Alex, please? Let me help you" he pleaded.

**Alex I can help you **"you can't help me Ben" **Come on Al were best buds** "I don't need your help" **Alex!** "please just get out Ben".

"I care about you Alex, you aren't on your own anymore" the door closed softly behind Ben.

Alex collapsed on the floor his back pressed against the wall.

**'Little Alex'**

"Stop" he covered his ears with his hands.

**'You need help!'**

Alex let his forehead touch his knees.

...

Alex jolted awake hitting his head off the wall in the process, he panted wiping the sweat from his eyes.

Knowing something other than the nightmare had woke him up he strained to hear.

Outside the door were the sound of footsteps.

Curious Alex opened his door to find Terry and Skylar in the hall.

Skylar's eyes rimmed red as she wrapped her arms around herself.

"Hey Al" Terry smiled sadly "sorry didn't mean to wake you"

"Wasn't you" he replied without much thought "is everything okay?"

Skylar sniffed shifting from foot to foot, still dressed in her uniform a large bruise on her cheek standing out on her olive skin.

Terry glanced at Skylar "Fine, I just got in, Dad tell you I was staying away tonight?" Alex nodded an affirmative "yea well Sky had other plans"

Skylar looked at him sharply "it's not my fault" she spat.

"No it never is" Skylar span on her heels making her way back downstairs quietly "Sky!" Terry hissed in a whisper but the girl didn't even glance back.

Ignoring Terry's frustrated huff Alex closed his door following after Skylar down the stairs were she was slipping a jacket on over her shirt.

Without a word Alex grabbed a jacket zipping it up and followed her out the front door.

...

The cold British frost nipped at his nose as they made their way down the driveway the gravel under their feet the only sound in the night.

Alex didn't ask where Skylar was going instead he just kept up with her pace.

After a fifteen minute walk Alex began to notice the street and when they exited down a familiar alleyway his eyebrows shot up.

The YC stood in front of them a cosy dim light coming from the windows.

Skylar didn't look back as she made her way to the door punching in a code to open the locked door, that Alex memorized for future need, and pushed the door inwards.

"Why I'm I not surprised to see you here?" a knowing voice announced as Rachel came from her office her fizzy hair tied into a bun "I've already had Terry through here, and Ryan earlier today"

Skylar shrugged pushing her hands into her pockets "Terry's home, Ryan's out with Grace, drunk out of his mind and telling me everything under the sun".

Rachel let out a tired sigh "right, head back and grab a bed, Cody's here"

Skylar nodded gratefully "you don't have to stay Rider" she addressed him for the first time.

"I'm not leaving you" Alex replied firmly "plus I doubt I'll get anymore sleep anyway"

Skylar nodded curtly making her way further in to the building before stopping in a room with a fire burning, television on but no sound coming out, and a few mattresses spread out among sofas. Alex recognized a blonde head the stuck out.

"Hey Al!" Cody exclaimed a childish grin on his face "Skylar" he sing sang.

Alex rolled his eyes at the boy sitting on the mattresses beside him "Hey Code"

Skylar sat down quietly beside them leaning into Cody's side for warmth "what happened this time?" she inquired.

Cody gave a strained smile "Dad and Henry were fighting, Dad hit him a thump so I split before either of them noticed me"

"And Reina?"

"Your guess is as good as mine" Cody gazed at the fire the eerie glow making him seem older "Terry was in here earlier seemed pretty upset" he directed towards Alex.

"Ben and Ryan had a fight" Alex explained as best he could "I don't know what over, Terry stormed out followed by Ryan"

Cody hummed "so what are you hiding out for?" he asked Skylar who lay down beside him "make yourself comfy" he commented slyly.

Skylar gave a shy smile "Ryan told Ben a few things and Ben told me to get out, so I did"

Cody winced "that bad?"

"That bad"

"and you Alex?"

Alex grinned cheekily "I followed her" he nodded down at Skylar.

Cody chuckled "'course you did" he yawned "well I don't know about you guys but its half 4 and I rather get some sleep before school tomorrow" he lay down beside Skylar.

Skylar smirked pulling the blanket over the two.

Alex made a face before shrugging, lying down beside Skylar and pulling some of the blankets around himself, he heard Skylar laugh lightly and he smiled.

"Night guys" Cody said drearily.

"G'night"

"buonanotte" Skylar replied in Italian.

When Rachel strolled in to the room later that night, she gave a sad smile and light chuckle, she made her way forward pulling the blanket back around the three teens huddled together for warmth.

Rachel looked over Alex's features and brushed the bangs from his eyes, he reminded her so much of Ryan and the others when they had first met and she just knew that the two fifteen-year-olds would be inseparable before anyone else noticed just how close their bond would be.

**...**

**CHECK OUT MY POLL!**

***whistles* long chapter :D**

**Not sure about the translations.**

**[1] stupid**

**[2] understood?**

**[3] what?**

**[4] Idiot**

**So we finally found out that Skylar is Italian, I've hinted at it since we met her but nobody seemed to pick up on it *shrugs***

**Things are really falling apart between Ben and the kids and it'll get even worse when Alex get's involved with MI6 next chapter and the action begins :) **

**CHECK OUT MY POLL! (GO NOW)**

**ROBIN RIDER x**


	10. Chapter 10: Ben will really kill us now

**THANKS FOR ALL REVIEWS :D**

**DISCLAIMER: NOT MINE  
**

**WARNINGS: MILD VIOLENCE, MENTIONS OF MATURE TERMS, LANGUAGE**

**enjoy and sorry for any mistakes!**

**IF YOU WANNA SEE MORE OF YOUR FAVOURITE SIBLING HEAD TO MY POLE AND VOTE!**

**...**

Alex thankfully took the offered cup of coffee from Rachel as she set up breakfast for the trio and five other kids, two younger and three older.

"I called Ben and told him you two were here" Rachel told Alex and Skylar as she buttered some more toast.

Cody greedily dug into the breakfast while Skylar just stuck to coffee "great" Skylar mumbled "add that on to the growing list of lectures I'll be havin, merda"

"Language" Cody chimed waving toast in her face.

Skylar scrunched up her nose pushing his hand away "you don't even know what it means"

"Fuck" Cody gave her an innocent look "there's this thing called Google translate"

Alex out right laughed at her face, Cody smirked before he too laughed. Skylar looked at them in hurt before a grin broke on her face.

Once the three had calmed down Alex raised a problem "em we have school in half an hour and I doubt we'll be able to go back to Ben's, change and still make it to school on time"

"Uniforms out back" Rachel gave him a knowing look.

"You have uniforms lying around?"

Rachel giggled "no silly, Ben dropped off spare uniforms, there's one for each member the Daniels family, so that if something were to happen he knew you guys could come here until he got it sorted, you can borrow one of the twins uniforms"

"Oh" was his intelligent reply.

"But your right" Rachel agreed "all you guys have school in half an hour so go get cleaned up" some of the kids mumbled about hating school but none disobeyed "Skylar" Rachel called.

The blonde hummed facing her "what's wrong?"

"When was the last time you ate honey?"

Skylar made a face "last night at dinner"

Alex narrowed his eyes at the lie; in fact he hadn't seen her eat since Ben had forced her to eat an apple on Sunday morning.

Rachel gave her a disapproving look "I know you're having problems Sky, but you need to eat, harming yourself isn't going to help anything"

"I'm not harming myself!" Skylar protested

"You and I both know what you can do Sky, don't let it go as far as last time" she waved a hand "now shoo you really can't miss school and hide from your problems"

Skylar face twisted into a scowl looking out-of-place on her young face.

...

Ben let his face fall into his opened palms giving a soft cry of frustration.

Ryan hadn't been seen since yesterday afternoon, Terry had showed up late last night only to argue with Skylar, Steve had received a number of injuries because of the fighting yesterday, Carlos wouldn't speak to him, Skylar had just disappeared only to reappear again last night taking Alex along with her when she left again, and Ben only knew were the two were at due to Rachel.

Scott and Jay seemed like the only two talking to him at the minute and he was pretty sure Jay was just putting on a smile for Alex and Scott.

He rubbed his eyes "well shit" summed up the situation pretty well.

Ben couldn't help but think about the two fifteen year olds, Skylar had got on well until all hell started to happen at school and he didn't even know what exactly was happening.

Alex had tried to help; he knew that, he had asked the boy too.

All the teens attracted trouble like files to light.

Ben just wasn't sure if he could save the two 15-year-olds from themselves in time.

...

"Alex, wait up!" Ryan called jogging away from a group of older kids and coming after the younger.

Alex stopped "what's up Ryan?"

"Look I just wanted to say I was sorry that you had to hear me and Dad fighting yesterday" he bit his lip "I want you to like living with us and I'm not helping that any"

"s'okay" Alex shrugged "I'm not a kid I can handle people fighting"

"Right" Ryan gave a small smile "have you seen Sky?"

Alex moved as students milled round them "yea, we walked here together"

Ryan's brow furrowed "really? I haven't seen the others"

"We stayed at the YC last night"

"Oh" Ryan's eyes widened "got it, okay well I'll see you later yea?" he took the blonde into a one-armed hug "stay out of trouble" he ran back to the group.

Richard soon fell into step beside Alex a frown on his face "Hey Al"

"Richard, what's up you seem distracted?"

"You're single right?

Alex stopped to give the boy a dude-please-stop-now look "right" he dragged out.

"Good, I needa ask some advice"

Alex snickered "sure go ahead"

Richard nodded serious "if you had to choose between a friend and a girlfriend who would you choose? I mean I don't want to lose either but I'm going to"

Alex cocked his head to the side "depends on how much you love the girl, I mean if I still went to Brookland I would pick Tom over any girl but I suppose when it came to Sab I would be conflicted" Richard gave him a come-on glance "right... I honestly don't know Rich, all friendships end at some point whether we like it or not they just last longer than relationships"

They walked in silence down the hall as Richard thought it over "that really didn't help" he finally admitted with a goofy smile.

Alex laughed patting his shoulder "you'll work it out" they entered the form room, Alex receiving one too many hatred glares for his liking.

Alex caught sight of Conner and was happy to see the bruise on his face, he gave a teasing grin his way.

Richard couldn't help but snigger beside Alex as Conner tried to lung at Alex only for Riley and Dylan to hold him back. The two made their way to their seats beside their group of friends.

"Woo Al those bruises look wicked sore" Marty said in sympathy.

"Nah" Alex waved him off "I'm fine, can't even feel them, Steve took the worse"

Kylie looked grim "the wee dude okay?"

"He's getting over a concussion he'll live" Skylar stated blankly.

Cody, Kylie, Marty, Richard and Emily all rolled their eyes at the girl.

"Listen up!" Mr Sanders called walking in and out of desks as everyone took their seat "I told you guys yesterday to stay out of shit and probably only half of you managed to do that, Mr Hunt wants to know what the heck is going on with this class" he gave pointed looks to Skylar and Conner.

"Some of us just can't seem to keep are hands to ourselves" one of the braver boys spoke up giving an evil grin to Skylar "sex on legs" this gained laughter from some of the class while other shook their heads.

Skylar bowed her head a blush coming across her cheeks.

"Oy!" Mr Sanders shouted and at the anger in his voice everyone paused "I don't care what is happening in this class, but the next person to come out with a comment like that will have detention with me for the next 2 years!"

Alex peered at Skylar seeing Kylie set a hand on the teens shoulder in comfort, but Skylar quickly shook it off.

"Now" Mr Sanders reined his anger under control "I want this shit sorted by the end of the week or it will become a class issue which means I will embarrass you, I will make you cry and you will not like it" he sneered "got it?"

Conner glared back "got it" he smirked cheekily, he handsome features glowing.

"Got it Skylar?"

"Got it" Skylar mumbled avoiding eye contact.

Mr Sanders gave them all a last look before the bell rang and they all filed out.

...

Growing up in England, Alex had never given all that much thought about people who hadn't spoken English their whole life, but had to learn it.

Oh, he knew how hard it was to learn a different language but never had he needed help with English.

That being the reason he now stared at Skylar as she tried to write out an assignment, biting on the top of her pen in frustration.

"Rider" Skylar finally snapped turning to him "will you stop staring?"

"sorry" he blushed in embarrassment "it just seems wired"

"Wired, how?" Skylar raised an un-impressed eyebrow.

"You can speak English fine" Alex concluded with a shrug "just didn't think that you would find it hard to write"

Skylar sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, like she had this conversation more than a few times "I was never taught how to write in English, I taught myself the basics but there was only so much I could do"

Ms Fraud, a lanky woman with rosy red cheeks and dyed blonde hair stopped in front of the duo "how is it coming along Skylar?"

"Fine Miss" Skylar muttered in annoyance.

Ms Fraud gave the girl a look that said I-know-you-are-annoyed-so-I'll-excuse-the–attitude "what about you Alex?"

"I'm doing okay miss" Alex gave a polite smile.

The woman nodded before holding out a hand for Skylar's work.

Skylar blushed but handed it over, eyes downcast.

Ms Fraud hummed once finished reading "its coming along nicely Skylar but it still needs work, maybe you could ask your father or one of your brothers to help you, yes?"

Alex seen Skylar clinch her fists but nodded curtly "of course Ms Fraud" the teacher moved away to help another student.

Alex looked at Skylar with a small smirk only to frown when she broke into rapid Italian writing the whole time "Damn it" she finally hit her head on the desk when she finished.

Other students looked back with knowing looks but kept their mouths shut.

Looking over at Skylar's book he seen she had written in Italian, Alex chuckled lightly.

"Glad you think its funny Rider, you try teaching yourself how to write in Italian then come back and laugh at me" Skylar glared half heartedly at the chuckling teen.

...

"Alex" Jay sang in a sing-song voice poking the boy in the back.

Alex trying very hard not to jump round and break the boy's arm gritted his teeth "Stop Jay"

Jay pouted before lying back on the grass "I'm board"

The two sat out on the playing field, watching as Ryan's year did track, Tyler shouting after them.

"Shouldn't you be in class?" Alex raised an eyebrow looking down at the older teen.

Jay smirked "shouldn't you?"

"I have study"

"Yea same" Jay gave him an evil grin "What's up anyway, you're all dark and gloomy today?"

Alex sighed leaning back so he was against the end of the stands "nothing" he paused "Where's Terry? I thought you two were inseparable"

Jay laughed pulling at the grass "He's setting up our prank...I'd stay out of the toilets for the rest of day if I were you, your avoiding the question, Al"

"...just thinking" Alex finally admitted, lying back on the grass, arms crossed behind his head.

"About?"

Alex's lip twitched "life"

"Meh" Jay copied Alex's movement crossing his arms behind his head "Life is over rated"

"You're born, you go to school, you work, you die" Terry finished leaning over the two a grim smile on his face "if were lucky, that is"

"We're born to die" Jay agreed

Terry lay down beside the two "so what's with the dark and gloomy mood?"

Alex laughed lightly at Terry using the same reference as his twin "just thinking"

"Oh, Jay and thinking, that's dangerous" Terry informed.

Jay stuck his tongue out at his twin.

They descended into a comfortable silence just watching as the clouds floated by.

"Shouldn't we be in class?"

...

The rest of the day came and gone, with detention being as boring as ever.

At half 4 Alex, Skylar and Carlos made their way from the school building a slight drizzle falling around them and wind blowing.

"I'll catch up, I forgot one of my books!" Carlos shouted before the two exited heading to his locker

"Its times like this I wish I could drive" Skylar muttered pulling her hood up.

Alex froze when he seen the black car sitting outside the school gates.

"Rider?"

Alex looked over to Skylar who was giving him an inpatient look "is there another exit out back?"

"Yea" Skylar raised an eyebrow "why?"

Alex looked over at the car and seeing two men exiting he quickly grabbed Skylar's arm ignoring her cry of surprise and pulled her back the way they had come "We're going out back"

"Oh, Rider, let go" Skylar scowled pulling her arm free put keeping her pace with Alex "what's going on?"

"Alex" a familiar man stepped out from behind the corner the duo had headed for.

Cursing Alex turned, only to bump into the two men in dark suits and dark glasses, "Crawley" Alex spat turning back to the man "What do you want?"

Skylar shifted closer to Alex fear on her face "Rider, what's happening?"

"No need to worry Miss Knight" Crawley assured "but I must insist Alex that you accompany me"

Alex shook his head, hair dripping wet, "I'm done with that life Crawley, plus Ben'll be expecting us home soon"

"I'll have one of my men escort Miss Knight back to the house, please Alex, don't make me use force, I have orders to bring you in using any means necessary" he eyed Skylar.

"Skylar's a civilian" Alex narrowed his eyes.

Crawley sighed annoyed "I will ask you one more time Alex?"

Alex bit his lip looking at Skylar before skimming over the men in suits "yea fine" he admitted defeat "but Sky goes straight home"

"Of course" Crawley nodded to one of his men.

Man #1 stepped forward setting his hand on Skylar's shoulder intending on escorting the girl to the car, he didn't expect her to scream and grab the boy.

"Woo" Alex tried to regain his footing once Skylar had clung to him "Jeez Sky"

"Don't touch me" she hissed at man #1, her lips pursed.

Man #1 held his hands up in defence.

"Sky?!" Carlos came out from the school building, stopping short when he seen the men, "em plan 13?" he looked at Skylar warily.

Skylar bit her lip "Rider, tell me what is going on?"

Crawley pinched the bridge of his nose "okay enough, Harrison escort Miss Knight and Mr Daniels back to their home please"

Man#2 grabbed Skylar around the waist lifting her from the ground.

"Plan 13, plan 13!" Skylar cried urgently to Carlos.

"Got it!" Carlos shouted back, flinging his bag pack to the ground and running up to the man who was holding Skylar "cheese!" the 13-year-old sprayed an un-known substance in the man#2's face.

Dropping Skylar, Man #2 grabbed at his eyes giving a cry of anguish.

Carlos quickly kneed the man full whack in the head as he bent over in pain, Man #2 dropped "that's for my sister _Bastard_" he turned to man #1 "who's next?"

Alex could only stare in shock as Carlos and Skylar brought the other man to his knees, tasering him when he was on his knees.

"Back up needed asap" Crawley spoke into his communicator.

"Shit" Alex cursed "time to go!" he grabbed Carlos hand dragging him across the playground, Skylar hot on their heels.

"That was awesome!" Carlos jumped, easily keeping up with Alex.

"You won't say that when they bring reinforcements!" Alex argued.

"Aw come on Al, lighten up!"

...

"I take it back this is totally not awesome" Carlos muttered as he ducked behind some bins in an alley.

Skylar raised an eyebrow from where she crouched beside him but didn't comment.

"Where'd Alex go?"

"Right here"

Carlos yelped as the blonde appeared behind him.

Skylar looked out from behind the bins "did we lose them?"

Alex shook his head sourly "not a chance, we did however earn ourselves some time to come up with a plan"

"one questions?" Carlos asked calmly.

"go for it" Alex shifted.

"Okay" Carlos took a deep breath "who the hell are they and why are they chasing you?!" he yelled.

"that was two questions" Skylar muttered.

Alex hushed the two looking over his shoulder for any possible threats "they're MI6 agents" he admitted avoiding eye contact with the two other teens.

"MI- well shit" Carlos hissed "Ben will really kill us now"

Skylar's eyes were wide "we just knocked out two agents" she leant heavily against the wall.

Alex chuckled at their distress "I wouldn't worry about it, I've knocked out more than two before...though I've never tasered them... why do you have a taser?" he raised a fair eyebrow at Skylar.

"Ben kinda paranoid with his line of work" she gave a helpless shrug.

Alex heard footsteps pass the end of the alley the trio hid in, waiting until they passed he addressed Carlos and Skylar "we needa move, head back to Ben, I can't have you two getting involved with any of this" he stood up warily.

Carlos quickly followed "why are they after you?"

Skylar slowly got to her feet clutching her bag tightly, eyes darting around her.

Alex looked over his shoulder as he replied "it doesn't matter now, I'll explain later once you two are safe"

"you make it sound like MI6 are the bad guys" Skylar forced a smirk though Alex could see the worry reflecting in her emerald eyes.

They are the bad guys Alex thought but instead motioned them out of the alley and back on the street, heading back the way they had come.

"We should phone Dad" Carlos piped up looking up to Alex hazel meeting chocolate-brown eyes.

"Yea-" Alex cut off when a hand shot out to grab him, without thinking Alex pulled the hand forward.

The man jerked towards Alex only to get his feet swept from under him and a fist to connect with his nose.

"Alex!" Skylar called out her voice full of panic.

Letting the man drop Alex looked around.

8 men all of which pointed guns at them blocked the trio's way out.

Alex gritted his teeth, he couldn't afford for Carlos of Skylar to get hurt "Damn"

Skylar grabbed Carlos wrists and pulled the younger close to her protectively.

"I still have a taser" Carlos mumbled to Skylar and Alex "and a knife"

"Unless you would like to get yourself in more trouble Mr Daniels" Mr Crawley stepped forward "then I suggest you leave those items untouched".

Skylar looked nervously at Alex "were already in trouble, I don't think it would hurt if we caused a bit more" she gave him a knowing look.

Alex smirked dropping into a fighting stance "I totally agree" he moved the closest man, jabbing his hand into the mans ribs before grabbing his wrist holding the gun and bringing it down hard on his knee.

Another moved forward. Alex jumped away as the gun was swung at him and brought his knee into the mans groin before kicking down on his head.

"Aw Alex" Mr Crawley sighed "you just made things worse" he pointed the gun at Carlos and fired.

**...**

**HAHA Carlos so kicked butt! I love the little dude, do you?**

**So Ben's paranoid as you probably caught on from this chapter but I think considering his kids he has a right.**

**For those of you who haven't figured it out yet, Skylar is a victim of bullying and is dealing with it in her own way...**

**NAMES: Crawley refers to ****Skylar as Knight instead of Daniels this is because she would rather Knight, there is a reason...but you won't find out just yet.**

**NEXT CHAPTER: Ben realizes the teens are missing, we find out what happens to Skylar and Carlos, Alex has a little chat with MI6 about his next mission.**

**Robin Rider x**


	11. Chapter 11: Just find them

**WARNINGS: LANGUAGE...I THINK THAT'S IT...**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ALEX OR MI6 *pout***

**Enjoy and sorry for mistakes...**

**...**

Skylar moved before Alex could even blink, jumping in front of Carlos to protect him from the shot Mr Crawley had fired.

Alex froze when Skylar jerked before crumpling to the ground.

"Sky!" Carlos panicked falling to his knees and shaking the girl.

Alex ran to his side kneeling down and looking for the bullet wound...that wasn't there. Alex pulled a dart from Skylar back "tranq" he told Carlos.

Carlos nodded shakily hazel eyes wide with fear and his tan forehead sweaty "she just-she" he trailed off panting.

A man standing behind Carlos quickly fired a shot at the boy.

Alex quickly caught Carlos' limp form before he hit the ground "what do you think you're playing at Crawley, they aren't involved in this!"

"No" Crawley agreed "but I and Mrs Jones herself informed you that we would use force" one of the men slung Carlos over their shoulder "now Alex I believe you will be coming with us" he moved down the street and to a black car.

Alex watched as a man lifted Skylar up in a bridal hold, before he followed Crawley muttering a warning to the man holding Skylar "if she wakes up like that, she'll break your nose"

...

"Where are Car and Sky?" Alex asked as he hurried to keep up with Crawley walking through the bank.

Crawley waved a hand "they are both being tended to, you and they are free to leave after Mrs Jones had spoken to you"

"You're treating them like prisoners"

"Nonsense" Crawley replied "if they we considered them prisoners we would have shot to kill" Alex seen the evil meaning to the words and quickly shut his mouth.

...

"Ryan!" Ben knocked rapidly on his eldest sons door "Ryan come on I need to talk to you!".

To say Ben was panicking was an understatement, Alex, Skylar and Carlos were yet to return home after finishing the detentions they had earned.

Giving up on the door for a minute Ben once again tried to phone Alex.

'_...Hey, you've reached Alex Riders phone, I'm too busy saving the world right now so leave a message and I'll get back to you.._.'

Cursing Ben hung up only to spot Jay and Terry coming up the steps "have you two seen Car, Sky or Alex today?"

Terry shot him an annoyed look ignoring him completely but Jay stopped to raise an eyebrow "sure, Al hung out with us for a while during study, we walked with Car this morning but I haven't seen Sky all day"

Ben nodded going back to knock on Ryan's door.

_Why had he allowed them locks on their doors?_

"Dad?" Jay looked at him warily "is there something wrong?"

"Yea" Ben typed in Skylar's number again "none of them have come back from school yet and they aren't answering their phones"

' _...You've reached Skylar I can't come to the phone now but leave a message and I'll get back to you asap..._'

Terry who had opened his bedroom door turned quickly "you've tried calling them all?"

"Yes" Ben glared at Ryan's door.

"Shit" Jay cursed "Ryan!" he cried at the door "Open up we've got trouble!"

There was cursing from inside the door before Ryan poked his head out his eyes narrowed "what do you want Dad?"

"Alex, Carlos and Skylar are missing" Terry told him before Ben could speak.

"Fuck" Ryan opened his door fully "what we going to do?"

Ben shook his head "I'm going to head to school, see if I can find them, Jay and Terry you guys can head to the YC and see if they went there"

"They might just be annoyed still" Terry added sourly.

"Possibly" Ben agreed "but Alex is a trouble magnet I can't risk it, I'm going to call K-unit get them out looking, Ryan can you take Scott and Steve to the back room make sure nothing happens"

Ryan gave a shaky nod.

"Good, let's go"

...

"Good afternoon Alex"

Alex couldn't help the shiver that ran up his back at the cold voice, he had once seen Mrs Jones as one of the good guys in MI6, someone he could count on... oh how he had lost that feeling.

"Mrs Jones" Alex greeted emotionless taking a seat opposite the woman's desk.

Mrs Jones seemed to take in his appearance before nodding in approval to something "how have you been Alex?"

Alex gave her a cold glare "how about we skip the pleasantries Jones, I don't want to be here, if I had it my way I wouldn't but I am so hurry it along"

Something like regret flashed in the Jones' eyes but it was quickly extinguished "very well Alex" she handed a file across the table.

Alex took out the photo and looked it over as Jones spoke, the man in the photo had cold grey eyes, his black hair was neatly combed back and his thin lips pressed.

"Agent Small" Jones introduced "he is currently undercover in a new criminal organisation that has shown up, he hasn't been able to make contact with any of our older agents due to suspicion in the small group, it is new...we have no information on the group but we must take the information Small has managed to get a hold of"

Alex tipped his head back a frown on his face "and you want me to meet with him and get the information" he announced in a sigh.

"Correct" Jones agreed "you will meet him tomorrow night, in one of the old apartment buildings, the cover story is that you are a foolish teenager that thought he could get one over on Small but now works for him, a delivery boy"

"Oh is that it" Alex gave a harsh laugh.

"That's it"

Alex narrowed his eyes shaking his head "I went to America to escape this life Jones and I sure as hell didn't come back so that you could use me as a puppet again, I have nothing left to lose, I can walk away and never look back"

"Really?" It was the first time Alex noticed that Jones wasn't sucking on a peppermint "I'll think you'll find Alex that although you could walk away it would be unfortunate if Agent Daniels became accused of treason and sentenced to life in prison"

Alex gaped at the threat.

_No, not again..._

"If I am correct Skylar and Carlos Daniels are both resting in a holding cell in this building, if would be a tragedy if they became seen as assets and would be forced to stay with us in MI6 headquarters for interrogation" Jones swallowed "or what about the others, Ryan may avoid the system but I assure you Scott and Steve would not and there are some very uncaring families out there Alex, adults who treat children like animals"

"You-you" Alex stuttered "I-you can't do that!"

"I think you'll find that I can Alex" Jones stated coldly.

"you would ruin the lives of children just to have me!" Alex fumed "I'm not special Jones! Why do you need me?!"

'**One life is nothing compared to thousands'**

Jones look to the side slightly as if thinking "no Alex, you are not special but you are useful, now I believe you will want to go to your brother and sister"

Alex stood from the chair his fists clenched at his side and anger radiating off him "you can't control me forever Jones and trust me when I do break free, you will regret ever bringing me into this lie" he set his palms on the desk and leant forward "and you will regret ever threatening my family"

...

Skylar groaned as she came slowly out of the darkness, her head pounded and her eyes felt sticky as she tried to blink only for a harsh light to assault them.

Rolling over Skylar buried her head in the pillow.

Pillow...?

Sitting up quickly without much thought, she nearly fell when the world span and bile raised in her throat.

Skylar sat for a few minutes to get her bearings and for the world to stop flying by her eyes.

The room wasn't small but it had no windows, one steel door with no door handle on her side, the walls were a cement grey and the floor was nothing more than white washed tiles... some with stains on them.

Skylar's breath caught in her throat as she was suddenly back 7 years when she had lived with her father.

A moan from another bed against the wall brought her back to earth.

Carlos blinked heavily pressing a palm to his head.

"Carlos?" a shadowed figure hovered over him "bro you okay?"

"Sk'lar?" he slurred in annoyance.

"It's me" Skylar took his hand "how you feeling?"

Carlos looked around the bare room "like I got hit by a truck, where are we?" he tried to sit up only for Skylar to hold him down.

"Wait" she insisted "trust me, you will not feel good if you sit up straight away"

Carlos looked the older teen over seeing the sweat on her forehead, her normal tan skin had a paleness to it and suddenly he was furious "who did this?" he demanded.

Skylar looked to the door "its burly but I'm pretty sure we were running from MI6 agents, they wanted Rider, right?"

Carlos nodded slowly "yea" he let Skylar help him sit up against the wall "the bastard shot at me, you...you jumped in front of a shot for me".

Skylar avoided eye contact but finally turned back to the teen resting her forehead against his softly "you remember the promise I made you, when I first came?"

Carlos closed his eyes and hummed "you promised that you would never let any of us die if you could do something to stop it, you promised that I would never die because of your past, that you wouldn't let anybody hurt me as long as you could still breath"

Skylar laughed lightly but it was strained "got it in one, so there was no way on hell I was going to let that _Bastard_ _shoot you_" she spat in Italian.

Carlos eyes snapped open when he heard heavy footsteps coming from outside, he couldn't help the whimper that escaped his lips.

"Hey" Skylar kissed his forehead "I won't let anybody hurt you, stay put" she stood up shakily a sharp look of fear in her eyes.

...

Alex followed the man both Carlos and Skylar had tasered down the corridor, letting a small smirk form as the man grumbled.

Stopping in front of a steel door the man unlocked it and allowed Alex to walk in... only for an arm to take him into a headlock.

Alex had to refrain from automatically breaking the person's neck.

"Sky, it's Alex!"

Skylar let go of Alex not able to hide her nerves "sorry" she breathed "thought it was you know..." she trailed off.

Alex rubbed his neck "it's fine" he reassured "you guys ready to get out of here" he eyed Carlos who did not seem one bit ready to move.

"Ready" Carlos gave a lopsided grin before standing only to pale "or not" he muttered sitting down heavily again "I can see two"

Skylar rolled her eyes while Alex chuckled softly "come on" he urged slinging the younger teens arm around his shoulder and putting an arm around his waist.

...

"Jay, you guys find anything over there?" Ben asked down the phone as he walked through the park.

_"No Dad, Rachel says she ain't seen them since they up and left tis' morning with the other kids"_ Jay responded, he Irish accent showing more while he stressed.

Ben nodded even though the twins couldn't see "head back to the house, I've got Snake with the others, be careful" he added seriously.

_"Got it Dad...Terry!"_ Jay shouted the phone being snatched from his hand.

_"Hey Dad, have you found anything, have the solider boys found anything?"_ Terry asked quickly.

Ben looked around "no, I nor K-unit have found anything...we will though"

_"...just find them Dad"_ Terry hung up.

Ben ran a frustrated hand through his hair as he finished scanning the park.

It had been 2 hours since Alex, Skylar and Carlos had gone missing from school. He had Wolf and Eagle out in the jeep checking around for them and he had Lynx visiting the hospital and tube station to see if anyone had seen them.

Ben knew if they didn't find the teens soon he would have to call the MI6 headquarters but he promised himself it would be a last resort.

Ben's mobile rang cutting him from his musings "Ben" he answered.

_'...It's Eagle, Wolf and I found the kiddies...'_

**_..._**

**They are so busted! haha.**

**Alex told Mrs Jones, what a bad-ass.**

**Anyho I know it's short but I have course work to plan at the moment and exams coming up :(**

**I wanna know what you think of each sibling?:D**

**NEXT CHAPTER: WOLF SHOUTS AT ALEX, BEN SHOUTS AND LYNX SHOUTS AND yea...OH ALEX AND SKYLAR TAKE SPORTS WITH TYLER, ALSO ALEX STARTS HIS MISSION...**

**Robin Rider x**

**Check out my poll!**


End file.
